Fast in my car
by MissBloodScar
Summary: Playa, romance, triangulos amorosos, volver a casa, amistad, verdadero amor, Chalant, Spitfire, SuperMartian y AquaLobo (Zoofilia... Donde?-okeu eso no-) (Alternative universe) Cap. 9
1. Starships

¡Hola! Bueno, mi nombre es MissbloodScar /Alejandra/ y esta es una de mis primeros fanfictios que hago. Hice un one-shot (Feliz día de San Valentín) y ahora queria hacer una historia de mis parejas favoritas de YJ.

Espero que les guste. Sus Reviews son alegrias en mi corazón (Positivos o negativos, solo quiero saber que alguien la lee (?-)

Gracias.

* * *

**Autor: MissBloodScar  
Género: Romance**  
**Clasificación: Todos los públicos.**  
**Serie: Justicia Joven  
****Publicaciones: Sola acá.  
Advertencias: Los personajes de YJ no me perteneces pero la historia salio de mi cabeza. La cancion le pertenece a Paramore.**

* * *

**Fast in my car**

**Capitulo 1-Starships**

Comencé a aumentar la velocidad de mi automóvil. Gracias a ese hermoso auto descapotable que me había regalado mi tío, Oliver Queen, podía sentir como mis cabellos rubios volaban al ritmo del viento y eso era genial.

La estaba pasando muy bien. Yendo a la playa, con mis dos mejores amigos de toda la vida. Nada podría arruinarlo.

"Arty, súbele el volumen a la radio." Señalo uno de ellos. Wally West, alias Kid Flash debido a lo rápido que es, en los concursos de atletismo de nuestro instituto, al igual que su tío Barry Allen "Flash". Es el más "alocado" e hiperactivo de los tres, y siempre dice algo que me abruma o saca de quicio.

Pero esta vez había dicho algo que me alegro aun más el viaje. Sonreí al darme cuenta de la canción que estaba sonando.

"Hollowed out and filled up with hate. All we want is you to give us a break." Comenzamos a cantar la nueva canción de Paramore, la sabíamos de memoria. Desde que había salido no paramos de escucharla. Además que nos sentíamos identificados con cada palabra. Tres amigos, yendo rápido en mi auto, que necesitan un respiro y solo quieren pasarla bien.

"Es la mejor canción de todo el álbum." Hablo Richard Grayson, pero le decimos Dick. Es el apodo que mejor lo describe. Es bastante misterioso, se que hizo gimnasia y artes marciales desde muy joven. Es hijo adoptivo del millonario Brunce Wayne. Raras veces habla sobre su vida personal.

"Esta muy buena, pero para mi las tres de Interlude son lo máximo."

"Las diecisiete canciones son excelentes, pero comparto la opinión con Dick. Fast in my car tiene algo que me encanta." Comente mientras mantenía mi mirada en el camino. Todavía faltaba media hora de viaje para llegar a Glorieta Beach, pero eso no me molesta, al contrario.

"Simplemente lo dicen para llevarle la contra al gran Wall-man." Y ahí vamos de nuevo con los comentarios idiotas que no soporto.

"Cierra la boc…" Pero no puede terminar por la culpa del señor Richard.

"Chicos, estamos de vacaciones. Dejen sus peleas matrimoniales atrás. Ahora tenemos que divertirnos."

"Me siento ofendida ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo contraería matrimonio con ese de ahí?"

"Como si tu estuvieras tan buena."

"Se que te mueres por mi, West." Lo golpee en la cabeza, desordenando sus pelos rojizos.

"Eso dolió. Estoy seguro que es al revés. Note como me miras, Crock. No engañas a nadie haciéndote la dura."

"Los que se pelean se aman."

"No te metas, Grayson." Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Enserio, Dick? ¿Pero, enserio? ¿Es lo más maduro que se te ocurrió?" Lo mire a través del espejo.

"Tranquilícense, estamos de vacaciones. Ya no hay profesores. Estamos de fiesta y ustedes la arruinan con sus estupidas peleas." Cruzó los brazos y se dedico a mirar el paisaje.

"Bueno, tiene razón. Te propongo una tregua hasta que terminen las vacaciones." Me dijo Wally mientras me sonreía. Estaba al costado mió, sentado en el asiento del acompañante.

Me mordí el labio inferior, aunque no estoy segura de porque lo hice. Sentí algo extraño cuando lo mire a los ojos. Seguramente, fue mi imaginación.

"Acepto. Pero simplemente lo hago porque no quiero arruinar estos tres días." Volví a fijar mi vista en el camino.

"Eso es lo que me gusta." Dick nos abrazo del cuello. Casi pierdo el control y choco contra un camión que venía por el lado opuesto de la carretera. Pero al parecer eso no le importo al hijo de Bruce Wayne, no dejo de sostenernos con sus brazos.

"Viejo, casi nos matas."

"Te adoro, Dick. Pero, me estoy quedando sin aire y no puedo ver bien."

"Lo siento, chicos. Me emocione." Nos soltó rápidamente y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Después de media hora de viaje, llegamos a la antigua casa de los padres de Wally. Según la señora West, Mary, ahí habían pasado momentos inolvidables con Rudy West -el padre de Wally- y seguramente nosotros también.  
A veces creo que ella quiere que tenga una relación con su hijo. Siempre insinúa cosas extrañas. Si hubiera sido por ella, Dick no estaría con nosotros. Eso me da un poco de miedo.

Wally fue el primero en bajar del auto para poder abrir la puerta de lo que seria nuestro nuevo hogar-Por estos das, claro.-

"Oye, estoy orgulloso de ti. Va a ser difícil no pelear con el." Puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Lo hago por mis vacaciones. Si lo pensamos, estoy siendo egoísta." Dije secamente.

"No del todo. Son vacaciones grupales. Yo se que lo hacen por mis vacaciones." Exagero el mis. Solté risitas, no lo pude evitar. Pero no me impresionaba. El era así, siempre animaba a todos, incluso en los peores momentos, con sus locas y tontas frases.

"Seguro, Dick. Si eso que siempre dices, que Wally y yo somos un matrimonio, fuera real estoy segura que tu serias nuestro pequeño hijo, y por lo tanto hay que hacer todo lo posible para que la pases bien." Sacudí su cabellera negra. Estoy segura que eso lo iba a molestar.

"Soy mas joven que ustedes por meses y solo un poco mas bajo que Wally. No entiendo porque siguen molestándome por eso." ¡Bingo! Lo había logrado.

"Tu comenzaste." Me reí.

"Seguro."Aunque llevaba unas gafas negras, estoy segura que rodó sus ojos. "Así que "Wally y yo somos un matrimonio" ¿Eh?" Me miro y levanto su ceja. Sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis cachetes. No entiendo porque, no era la primera vez que me molestaban con él. Tal vez porque esta vez salio de mi boca.

"Sabes a que me refiero." Evite su sonrisa burlona. Nunca me iba a dejar de molestar por eso. Cabe mi propia tumba.

"Creo que te esta gustando esa idea."

"¿Qué idea?" Por un momento sentí un gran alivio cuando escuche la voz de Kid Flash. Pero, pensándolo mejor. Dick puede decir algo que se va a malinterpretar.

"Nada, simplemente que la dulce Artemis…" No lo deje terminar. Ese podía ser mi fin.

"Quiero comer hamburguesa y el quiere comer pizza ¿Tu que quieres Wally?" Lo dije super rápido. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no entiendo porque me molesta tanto.

"Mmm... veamos… la pizza es riquísima pero la hamburguesa no se queda atrás. Ambas pueden tener queso, tomate, lechuga, o no… Creo que quiero un poco de ambas." Antes que Grayson pueda articular alguna palabra puse mi mano en su boca y me adelante.

"Entonces, pediremos ambas cosas. Mejor bajemos las cosas así podemos ir a comer." Dick alejo mi mano.

"Al parecer, si te interesa." Se bajo del auto antes que pueda contradecir sus palabras.

"¿A que se refiere, Arty?"

"Nada importante y no me digas Arty, sabes que lo odio." Hice lo mismo que Dick y me dirigí a tomar una de mis maletas para poder llevarla adentro del hogar.

Realmente, era tan hermoso como Mary lo describió. Inclusive, había viste al mar y se lo podía escuchar. Espere a que entraran los chicos, que venían detrás de mio.

"Es impresionante, viejo." Dick se acomodo los anteojos. Había quedado igual que yo.

"Lo se. Cuando tenía cinco años siempre veníamos acá. Mi madre no es la única que guarda lindos recuerdos." Puso su brazo detrás de su nuca, parecía avergonzado por lo que había dicho. "Hay cuartos de sobra. Investiguen y elijan." Estaba claro que esa casa de dos pisos iba a tener más de una habitación.

Gire mi rostro para ver a Dick, que estaba atrás mió. Puse una mirada retadora. Esto era la guerra, ambos íbamos en busca de lo mejor. Pero al parecer, Wally también quería jugar. Lo cual no es justo porque el ya conoce todo el lugar.

Solté lentamente mi maleta negra. Observe a ambos y antes que se dieran cuenta salí corriendo hacía las escaleras.

"Arty, sabes que soy más rápido que tu." Era verdad, el ya estaba enfrente mió -casi en el segundo piso.- Muchas veces me impresionaba lo veloz que era. No por nada le dicen Kid Flash.  
Cuando menos me di cuenta Dick ya estaba arriba ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Maldito, gnomo. Era obvio que perdí.

Me quede parada en el mismo lugar. Como una gran idiota. Ya Dick y Wally había elegido y yo seguía indecisa entre las habitaciones sobrantes.

"Hermosa." Raras veces me llamaba así. Me ponía nerviosa cuando lo hacía. No tanto como las estupidas de sus "fanáticas"-¿Por qué tiene fanáticas? No hace nada productivo. Solamente corre y ya.- que llegan a desmayarse y hacer cualquier teatro barato. Cuando lo hace, mi corazón late a mil por hora, la sangre se me va a los cachetes y un escalofrió invade mi cuerpo. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Me quede mirando fijamente la pared. -Tengo que dejar de actuar como idiota.- "El cuarto de ahí tiene una vista estupenda." Tuve que verlo a la cara, si no lo hacia iba a sospechar que me pasaba algo y me iba a llenar de preguntas tontas.

Señaló un pasillo sin luz, estaba tan oscuro que por eso no me di cuenta que había otra habitación. Me acerque lentamente como si estuviera en la película Narnia -cuando la más chica de los hermanos descubre el ropero.- Gire con cuidado la perilla.

"Vamos, no tenemos todo el día." Wally me empujo y abrió la puerta. Quería golpearlo. Iba a golpearlo.

En frente mió se encontraba una vista perfecta a la playa. Era la ventana más grande que había visto. Las paredes eran de color beige, le daba un toque de magia. Había una pequeña biblioteca junto a un escritorio, incluso tenía un telescopio enorme, estaba la cama en una esquina y una alfombra de un tono rosado claro. Pero lo más hermoso era la vista.

"Wally, es fantástico." No podía dejar de admirarla.

"Si, era mi lugar favorito." Pare por unos segundos y dirigí mi vista a él.

"¿Por qué no la elegiste?"

"Dick no dejaría de burlarse de mí. Es para un chica y sabes como es él." No pude evitar un suspiro de decepción. Esperaba algo más. Baje la vista y fingí contemplar la alfombra. "Es como tú." Ese susurro llego hasta mis oídos. Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Corrí y lo abrase. El me correspondió. Oculte mi cara sobre su torso. Su perfume era fuerte pero me gustaba.

"Eso sonó bien." Me limite a decirle. Levante mi cabeza y examine las facciones de su cara. El comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a acercarse, cerró los ojos y yo lo imite. Sabía lo que venía.

"Viva los novios." Múltiples cositas caían sobre mi pelo. Entreabrí los ojos para después hacerlo por completo. Era Dick tirándonos arroz. Que chistoso. "Espero ser el padrino de su primer hijo."

Recalculando Artemis, recalculando. Casi besas a Wally West. El chico con el que peleas todos los días. Estoy segura que mi cara se había puesto como un tomate. Si que era vergonzoso. No me moleste en mirar a Wally. Su silencio me decía todo.

Sin darme cuenta, los estaba empujando para salieran de mi cuarto. _Eso no tendría que haber pasado._


	2. Dance in the Water (The Scientist)

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia *-*! skjfndskjfnskdjfnskf Me emocione asasdasfsf

spitfireforever: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Voy a intentar subir seguido. (tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 4, así que voy a estar actualizando rápido.) Gracias por darle una oportunidad :3

michel95: Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg okeynono dsasdasafaf Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias Zatanna es nombrada en este capitulo. Pero pronto aparecera frente a frente, corazón con corazón, cerca y a la vez separados (Okeyno xd). A mi también me encanta *-* asdasd

Ruphaay: Muchas gracias por mandar tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado *-*! Espero que ere capitulo sea de tu agrado dasda

Creo que puse muchos corazoncitos... soy un amor(?  
Espero que les guste el capitulo :3

Gracias... :3

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Dance in the Water (The Scientist****)**

"Vamos, se que quieres meterte." Escuche su voz, no necesitaba abrir los ojos. Estaba segura que se trataba de Wally intentando convencerme para que me metiera al agua. Lo ignore y seguí tomando sol. "¡Vamos! No hagas eso." Puso una de sus manos en mi brazo. Estaba húmeda pero aun tenia ese "algo" que solo el puede transmitir con solo rozar mi piel.

"Kid Mouth, me estas mojando." Seguí con los ojos cerrados, si los abría el sol iba a dejarme ciega.

"El agua esta genial. Nos estamos aburriendo sin ti."

"Me meteré cuando yo quiera."

"Simplemente un rato."

"No y punto."

"No seas una arpía."

"No lo soy, simplemente no tengo ganas."

"De acuerdo me iré." Sentí como se alejaba. No quería que se fuera. Me gustaba su tonta compañía. Hola, Artemis ¿Estas pensando bien? Espera, porque estoy hablando como Meegan.-La prima lejana y antiguo enamoramiento de Wally.- Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con ella me hace mal. No es que no me caiga bien, al contrarío, la quiero como una hermana, simplemente, es un poco rara, como si viniera de otro planeta.

Escuche como alguien se acercaba. Siempre tuve buenos reflejos. Desde muy joven tuve clases de artes marciales y me enseñaron a usar el arco para la caza de animales. Eso hace que desarrolles un súper oído. Igual, no me preocupe. Supuse que era Dick o Wally, o algún nene corriendo.

"Artemis ¿vas a venir?" Era West.

"No."

"Bueno, no me dejas otra opción."

"¿Qué?" Antes que pudiera abrir los ojos, ya estaba siendo cargada –Como una tonta princesa**- **por los brazos del maldito pelirrojo. "Wally, bájame, no quiero mojarme."

"Vienes a la playa y no quieres meterte. Eso es realmente ilógico." Comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla del mar. Mire a su rostro esperando que el hago lo mismo, así iba a notar mi mal humor. Pero no, comenzó a cantar.

"Come up to meet you, tell you i'm sorry, you don't know how you lonely you are." Sentía que me estaba cantando a mi y eso era realmente vergonzoso. No porque cante mal, si no por lo que dice la canción. "Artemis canta conmigo. Se que la conoces." Agradecí que no se tomó la molestia de mirarme.

"Hablo enserio, Kid Mouth." Intente demostrarle que estaba furiosa. Ese chico no me entendía.

"I had to find you tell you i need you and tell you i set you apart" Siguió cantando. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo le hacía hace unos minutos.

"Deja de ignorarme, idiota." Lo golpee en el torso.

"Vamos, Arty. Va a ser divertido." Otra vez con ese tonto apodo que tanto odio. Levante la ceja. Se estaba divirtiendo, se notaba.

"Para mi no." Esperaba que se pare y entienda pero no siguió cantando.

"Tell me your secrets and nurse me your questions oh let's got back to the star" Amaba esa canción, pero este no era el momento y menos después de lo ocurrido en la casa. "Llegamos." Me volvió a mirar. Pude apreciar esos ojos verdes intensos que eran tan llamativos. "Lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas, tu eliges." Me regalo una sonrisa que hizo que me pusiera tonta. Tranquila, Artemis Crock. Saca esos tontos pensamientos de tu mente. "Pero, la forma fácil es la mas aburrida." Comenzó a correr hacía lo más profundo del mar.

"Bájame en este mismo momento." Incluso en el agua es rápido, eso es impresionante. Note como el agua casi me mojaba. "No te atrevas." Lo mire desafiante. En tierra morirá.

"Ya estamos acá ¿Por qué, no? Además si no te mojo yo lo hará una ola." Antes que pudiera decir algo el ya se había impulsado para bajo. Con mis manos tape mi cara para que no se mojara, aunque no entiendo por que.-Malditos reflejos.- Después de unos segundos sentí como sus manos se apartaban de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos para buscarlo. Estaba ahí con su tonta sonrisa. Las olas nos hundían y la corriente nos llevaba a lo hondo. El nado hacia mi, tomo mi mano y juntos nadamos a la superficie.

La orilla estaba bastante lejos. No podía tocar el suelo, aunque eso no me molestaba, sabía flotar y nadar.

"Vamos, Art. Canta conmigo." El estaba enfrente de mí, al parecer tampoco podía pisar la arena. "Running in circles, coming in tails heads on a science apart." A pesar de estar mojada, la estaba pasando bien. El hizo que la pasara bien. Aparte de eso, era mi canción favorita.

"Nobody said it was easy." Comencé a cantar tan fuerte como podía y el me siguió.

"It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard." Callamos por unos minutos, nos miramos y seguimos. "Oh take me back to the start." Habíamos coordinado perfectamente sin tener que hablar, simplemente con la mirada. Nos reímos como tontos. Es una linda canción.

"Te dije que iba a ser divertido." Se burlo. Le salpique agua. "Oye, gracias a mi la estas pasando genial."

"Te dije que no quería nadar." Volví a salpicarle agua y el hizo lo mismo. Esto era una guerra que no me iba a permitir perder.

"Tortolitos." Grito un feliz Dick. La mirada de Wally y mía volvieron a chocar. Al parecer estábamos pensando lo mismo porque comenzamos a mojar al pobre Grayson. "Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz."

"No nos vuelvas a llamar tortolitos. No lo somos." De nuevo salpique agua hacia su dirección. Seguía con los lentes de sol. No entiendo porque siempre oculta sus hermosos ojos celestes. Pocas personas sabemos su verdadero color de ojos, y eso a el le gusta, dice que de esta manera la gente se siente atraída por él y que además a las chicas les fascina. Cosas de Dick.

"Perdone, señorita. Pero desde haya lo parecen." Señalo en un lugar en específico. Había dos chicas, una morocha y otra pelirroja. "Wall–man, tengo que comentarte algo." Supongo que Wally no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero era obvio que Dick tramaba algo. No me gustaba que lo hiciera.

Me enoje con los dos. Eran mis vacaciones también y ellos se iban a ir con unas lindas chicas. Fui nadando hasta llegar a la orilla. Camine a donde estaban mis cosas y luego me dirigí hasta la casa.

Realmente estaba furiosa, ya habían pasado dos horas y ese par no se molesto en saber si estoy bien o no.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta marrón.

"Genial, no hay señal." Necesitaba hablar con Zatanna, mi mejor amiga, y no podía. Increíble. Las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

Salí de ahí para poder ir a buscar un locutorio o teléfono publico. Anduve por las calles de San Diego. Son las siete pero todavía no oscurecía. Me fui alejando de la playa para acercarme al centro. Es un lugar hermoso. Todo, no solo el mar. Si supiera dibujar, me encantaría hacer un cuadro de este lugar.

El centro es enorme, muchas tiendas, pero aun así no encuentro en donde poder hacer una –maldita.- llamada. Entre a un local donde vendían zapatos. No para mirarlos, simplemente para pedir instrucciones. No es que no me gusten, pero no me vuelven loca.-Antes de cualquier taco prefiero unas cómodas zapatillas.-

"Disculpe ¿Sabe donde puedo hacer una llamada?" Le pregunte a una mujer que estaba dándome la espalda detrás del mostrador. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable y el cabello oscuro le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros. Se dio vuelta, tenia algo que me resultaba familiar.

"¿Artemis Crock?" Me pregunto, pero cuando se dio vuelta totalmente fue cuando me di cuenta de quien era.

"¡Diana! No espera encontrarte por acá." Era raro ver a una de las amigas de mi tía, Dinah Lance –La esposa de mi tío Ollie. –

"Si, abrí mi propia zapatería después de terminar con el idiota de mi exnovio." Diana tenía muchos –demasiados.- pretendientes con los cuales salía durante una semana y después los terminaba dejando. Siempre decía que ninguno era bueno para ella. Tiene un carácter bastante especial. "Pero soy yo la que esta impresionada de verte acá, en especial sabiendo lo protector que es Oliver ¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Ya le propuso matrimonio?"

"Ya sabes como son. El quiere peor ella le tiene miedo a los compromisos. Cosas de grandes."

"Cierto. La tonta de Dinah se tiene que apurar antes de que otra se lo robe. Y tal vez esa sea yo." Me guiño el ojo. Adoro a Diana, siempre esta atenta, siempre escucha lo que tienes que decir y siempre sabe como bromear para sacar de quicio a mi tía. Ellas dos, aunque son buenas amigas, chocan bastante. Discuten por lo más mínimo, incluso llegan a atacarse físicamente, ambas son muy buenas en las artes marciales –Ellas me animaron a estudiarlas.- Nunca supimos quien es la mejor, siempre las terminan separando. Pero a pesar de todo, se quieren y se apoyan mutuamente en todo. "¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando, hermosa?"

"Cierto, ya me había olvidado ¿Sabes donde puedo hablar por teléfono? Necesito llamar a Zatanna."

"¿La hija del loco Zatara?"

"Esa misma." El padre de Zatanna, Giovanni Zatara, es un mago profesional que viaja por el país presentando su gran show de magia. Es bastante supersticioso. Cuando era chiquita me daba miedo. Un hombre que estaba las veinticuatro horas del día despeinado con una galera rota y con una cara de pocos amigos, era mi pesadilla andante. A Zee no le molestaba y a su padre tampoco, al contrario, decía que era apropósito, que gracias a eso no lo veían como un simpático mago. El y Diana se llevaban como perros y gatos. Ella, la feminista solterona y el, El loco de la galera rota.

"Te ofrecería mi teléfono pero esta roto. Veras, estaba tan enojada con Clark y se lo lance. El idiota lo llego a esquivar." Comenzó a decir cosas que no llegaba a escuchar. "Pero a un par de cuadras hay un locutorio."

"Dale, gracias Dinah." Le sonreí y camine hacía la puerta del local.

"Espera, Artemis." Me di vuelta y la mire.

"¿Si?"

"Todavía no me dijiste que estas haciendo por San Diego." Me regaño. Acomode un mechón de pelo que impedía mi vista. Por estas razones odiaba llevar el pelo suelto.

"Vinimos por unos días con los chicos. Ya sabes, Wally West y Richard Grayson."


	3. Telephone

****Ruphaay: Omg! Que bueno que te este gustando como va quedando *-*! Yo tambien amo el Chalant *-* Estoy intentando hacerlos con su personalidad, pero a veces tengo que cambiarlos un poquito DDDD:! En el siguiente capitulo aparece Zatanna :3!

* * *

****

_Los personajes de YJ no me pertenecen pero la historia salio de mi cabeza._

* * *

**Capitulo 3- Telephone**

Mire hacia atrás, donde esta el negocio de Diana, pude ver el enorme cartel que le había puesto. _"Wonder Woman"_. Es impresionante su gran ego. No me sorprendía el nombre de su negocio, ella siempre se llamaba así. Decía que gracias a ella las mujeres íbamos a ser respetadas y nunca más un hombre nos iba a faltar el respeto. Y nunca la llames hermosa por la calle, si lo haces, te golpeara tan fuerte que nunca te vas a olvidar de esa paliza. Esas cosas son las que te hacen amarla. Su asombrosa personalidad.

Es tan loco que me la encuentre de la nada. Pero ella es así, aparece por arte de magia, por eso intentamos emparejarla con el padre de Dick. Serian una gran pareja.

El señor Bruce Wayne es un hombre serio, no habla mucho, y siempre aparece en el momento menos indicado. El pobre Dick nunca puede hacer nada, el siempre se entera de todo-literalmente-. Son opuestos pero a la vez parecidos, eso los hace perfectos como pareja, se complementan. Pero siempre que intentamos que se encuentren uno toma un camino diferente al que le teníamos planeado. Dinah siempre se enoja, dice que no tenemos que jugar a ser cupido y que ellos ya están grandes para elegir con quien estar, mientras que Ollie nos apoya, incluso llega a ser nuestro cómplice.

Seguí caminando hasta donde indicado. Era un lugar pequeño, con varios teléfonos. Entre y pedí uno.

Saque mi celular, busque el número de Zatanna y la llame.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Zee?"

"Artemis, hola ¿Cómo esta el viaje?"

"Ahí. La verdad es que te extraño mucho. Tendrías que estar acá."

"¿Qué ha pasado mi niña? Cuéntale a Zatanna."

"Son unos idotas." Dije enfadada. Zee me conocía muy bien. "Me dejaron por ir a hablar con unas estupidas chicas."

"¿Dick también?" Me pregunto, no era ningún secreto que a ella le gustaba.

"El fue el que llevo a Wally por ese mal camino. Tengo ganas de matarlo."

"Al parecer, este enojo no es porque arruinen tus vacaciones, te molesta que Wally hable con otras chicas. Yo sabia que había algo."

"No, Zee. No digas esa tontería de que somos un matrimonio."

"La que lo dijo fuiste tú. Simplemente creo que son lindos y se aman en secreto."

"No, para nada. Bueno, no se. Esto me confunde."

"Lo sabia. Pero te tengo buenas noticias."

"Dime, dime."

"Adivina ¿Quién esta camino a Colorado?"

"Deja de hablar con Acertijo. Te esta haciendo mal juntarte con él."

"Ni comentes eso, si mi padre se entera que hablo con su enemigo, me deja pelada, me cose la boca y me castiga por el resto de mi vida." Literalmente, su padre lo haría. Era muy estricto. Tanto que hace dos años había mandado a un internado a su hija. Supuestamente el, de esta manera no se iba a distraer con chicos. No duro mucho, Zee fue expulsada y tuvo que volver a nuestro colegio.

"Bueno, supongo y espero, que tu."

"Ding ding ding dign tenemos una ganadora."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, mi pequeña. El señor Zatara esta en una de sus grandes giras de magia y no vuelve en un mes. Significado, Zee libre sin autoridad que la controle."

"¿Y como hiciste para que te dejara sola?"

"Digamos que la magia lo soluciona todo." Típica respuesta de ella.

"¿Cuándo llegas?"

"Quince minutos."

"¿O sea, que estas hablando por teléfono mientras conduces?"

"Por supuesto que no ¿Realmente me crees tan irresponsable? Tenia guardado un par de mesadas y con eso compre el boleto."

"Pero no sabes donde es la casa y nada."

"Querida amiga, de eso ya me encargue, hable con la madre de tu amor y me dio todo con lujo y detalles."

"Ibas a venir sin avisarme, eso no tiene perdón."

"Me había olvidado que a la señorita no le gustan las sorpresas. Bueno, ya estamos por llegar. En menos de media hora estoy ahí y hablamos bien. Besos."

"Adiós, Zee." Corte la llamada.

Volví a caminar por las mismas calles que eran tan transitadas. Mi humor mejoro, iba a ver a mi mejor amiga y ya no tenia que depender de eses par.

"Artemis, con o sin Zee no tienes que depender de ellos." Me auto reclame. Era verdad, no era una niña de doce años, no podía estar detrás de ellos todo el tiempo.

Soy la más independiente del grupo ¿De qué me preocupaba? Oh no, claro que no mente, esto no tiene nada que ver con cierto pelirrojo y te lo puedo probar.

Corrí hacia la playa y fui directo en donde vendían bebidas y helado.

"¿Qué va a pedir?" Me dijo un hombre de unos veinte años.

"Tequila, por favor." Levanto una ceja. Sabía lo que iba a preguntar. Malditos diecisiete años.

"¿Edad?" No sabia donde esconderme. Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

"Tranquilo, Kaldur. Esta conmigo." Mire de donde venia esa voz. Un apuesto chico de ojos azules, pelo oscuro, alto y se podía notar que iba al gimnasio debido a su gran musculatura.

"Conoces las reglas."

"Tranquilo, solo es una bebida." El muchacho de las bebidas se dirigió a la parte de atrás del local.

"Discúlpame ¿Quién eres?" Pregunte. No soy muy buena para hacer amigos, al decir verdad, soy bastante tímida, al principio me cuesta establecer una conversación.

"Conner Kent, mucho gusto ¿Tu?" Estiro su mano hacia mí, en gesto de saludo, y yo le correspondí.

"Artemis Crock."

"Normalmente, las chicas dicen el gusto es mió." Levante mi ceja. Creo que esta peor que Diana.

"¿Y que te asegura que soy una chica? Puedo ser un alienígena disfrazado."

"Si eso fuera cierto, deberías actuar como una para que nadie se de cuenta."

"Si viniera de otro planeta, no sabría como actúan los de La tierra."

"Touché." Levanto sus manos, en señal que se rendía.

"Humanos, ¿Quién los entiende?" Bromee.

"Así que joven y alcohólica."

"Oye, no me conoces."

"¿Entonces?"

"Simplemente, tengo problemas."

"Entonces, joven y futura alcohólica."

"De acuerdo, tu ganas. La verdad es que vine para poder demostrarle a mis amigos que no necesito de ellos para pasarla bien."

"No creo que sea divertido cuando te cueste hablar y caminar."

"Tienes mucha razón, padre."

"Simplemente, intento que no hagas una locura." Se acerco más a mi oreja. "Además, pervertidos pueden atacarte y no va a ser nada lindo." Se me puso la piel de gallina. Sentía como mis cachetes estaban que ardían. Lo aparte con mi brazo.

"Eso puede pasar en cualquier momento, no necesariamente estando ebria." El silencio nos invadió.

"¿Juegas deportes?"

"¿A que va eso?"

"Simplemente pregunto para romper este momento incomodo."

"La verdad no ¿Tu?"

"Futbol, por diecisiete años."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecinueve. Supongo que tu tienes menos de quince."

"Tengo diecisiete, querido."

"Casi acierto."

"Casi, pero no."

"Tenga señorita." Se acerco el amigo de Conner, al parecer se llamaba Kaldur o algo así. Mire lo que traía de una extraña manera, me estaba divirtiendo y había olvidado la bebida.

"Gracias." Mire de nuevo mi vaso. El olor a alcohol me recordaba cosas feas que pasamos con mi hermana. Eso me puso triste. _Extraño a Jade._

"Al parecer me vas a hacer caso." Aleje mi mirada del paso para poder dirigirla hacía Conner. Estaba tonta y todavía no tomaba ni un sorbo. Volví a ver el líquido Transparente. Jugué con los bordes del vidrio.

Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba a mi hermana mayor, debería llamarla.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos un rato? De esa manera, vas a demostrarles a tus amigos que no los necesitas sin necesidad de beber." Se escuchaba animado. Había algo en el que me llamaba la atención. Era simpático.

Sin apartar la vista, asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**Okey... creo que Conner es todo un loquillo en esta historia -WTF-!( O seaaa... Conner Coqueteando? A que sucia mente se le ocurre.) Pero todo tiene su porque xD! CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN...

Espero que les guste el capi :3 Besos.


	4. Walking On Sunshine-Giv ur Heart A Break

Muchas gracias por sus reviews son alegrias en mi corazón *-* GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS 3 Tambien a los que le pusieron fav y follow GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIA todos los que le dan una oportunidad y la leen GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS 3 :3

Bueno, hice este capitulo más largo... espero que les guste como quedo y lo disfruten.

Tengo un aviso... vuelvo al colegio así que no voy a estar actualizando tan seguido. Escribi hasta el capitulo seis (Esta en el horno, pero casi lo termino.) Así que voy a intentar hacer hasta el diez para poder subir un o más cap. (Todo depende de como vaya en el colegio.) Espero que me tengan paciencia. Gracias.

spitfireforever: Lo se... es tan poco Conner que da miedo(? sdasda Besitos xoxo. :3

michel95: Conner es un piyuelo :B huehue okei no... EN ESTE CAPI APARECE! Despues de muchos capitulos aparece (? asdasdad

Guest: Gracias por leer el fic, aca esta la conti :3

Ruphaay: Realmente! xDDDDDDD JAJAJAJA Puede ser que si puede ser que no... Puede ser que Lobo se cruce en mi su camino... oke no no xD Que bueno que te guste omo esta quedando :3

MVictoria994: Si, son pocos los que hay... tengo que leer en ingles o quedarme en cerooo y no leer nada :c  
Esperemos que se haga mas popular. Gracias :3

tigressB07: Miau miau para ti tambien ;3

* * *

_Los personajes de YJ no me pertenecen pero la historia salio de mi cabeza._

* * *

Capitulo 4- Walking On Sunshine-Give Your Heart A Break

Me estiro la mano. Dude por unos segundos si tomarla o no, pero al final lo hice. Bien echo Artemis, estas por irte con un desconocido a quien sabe donde. Si Ollie se entera de esto me matara. Tenía algo que me transmitía confianza.

"¿A dónde vamos pervertido serial?" Se rió por mi comentario. Ese chico me gustaba, de una extraña manera.

"A caminar al sol."

"¿Me estas hablando enserio? ¿Ese es tu prototipo de diversión?"

"La verdad es que si. Ya vas a ver." No lo deje de seguir. Tal vez termine tragándome mis palabras.

"¿Y de donde eres?" Pregunte para romper el silencio.

"Gothan City ¿Tu?" Estaba sorprendida, ese chico podía llegar a ser mi vecino.

"También, esto es extraño ¿Vienes seguido?"

"¿Por qué te resulta extraño? Mucha gente de Gothan City viene para acá. Si, casi siempre, junto al tipo que vimos antes, es mi mejor amigo."

"Pensaba que con mis amigos éramos los únicos arriesgados que salían de la ciudad."

"Perdón por arruinar tu ilusión."

"Tienes que hacer más que eso para arruinarlas, Super Boy."

"¿Super Boy? ¿A que se debe eso?" Enarco una ceja. Dude antes de responder.

"No se, simplemente, siento que te crees invencible."

"Me gusta." Sonrió y siguió caminando.

"La idea es que no." Bufe. Se comenzó a reír.

"Admite que soy el héroe que esta arreglando tus vacaciones." De alguna forma tenia razón, pero no estaba pensando en eso cuando cree el apodo. "Mira hacia el sol, ya llegamos." Levante mi mirada y me encontraba enfrente de un parque de diversiones.

"Así que acá traes a las chicas para conquistarlas ¿eh? Quiero aclarar que no beso en la primera cita."

"Oh Señorita, ha descubierto mis malvados planes." Caminamos a la boletería y sacamos dos entradas.

Fuimos a los juegos mecánicos y después a los de habilidades, donde gane un mono violeta en un juego de puntería. Se lo regale a Conner.

"Artemis, cambiaste mi opinión sobre los monos." Al parecer cuando era un niño un grupo de monos salvajes lo atacaron, tuvo que venir la policía y los bomberos para salvarlo. Pobrecito.

Caminamos por el lugar hasta llegar a una atracción donde miden tu fuerza al golpear con una masa gigante –O como se llame.- un platillo. No me sorprende que haya ganado. Le entregaron un hermoso tigre de peluche, no dudo en regalármelo. Fue un lindo gesto.

Pasamos una maravillosa tarde. El hacia muchas bromas divertidas e incluso me animo a subirme a la montaña rusa. Casi muero de un infarto. -Nunca jamás volveré a hacerlo.-

Estábamos sentados en una mesa con cara de payaso comiendo hot dogs. Tuve que ignorar esa imagen. Siempre les tuve miedo. Nunca pudimos ir a un circo porque yo me desmayaba cuando salían los payasos y hacían su show.

"Artemis, vamos a ver ese espectáculo de magia." Señalo feliz…

Esperen. Por todos los Dioses. Me había olvidado de mi mejor amiga. Mire mi reloj, y si, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Zatanna nunca me perdonaría.

"Conner, la pase muy bien, pero debo irme." Le dije mientras seguía viendo el reloj.

"No hay problema. Pero debo acompañarte, ya es tarde." Mostró una sonrisa hermosa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes.

Caminamos hasta la casa enfrente de la playa. En el camino me contó la mayor parte de su vida. Comento que hace poco había salido de un curso de manejo de la ira. También que su mayor sueño es ser tan bueno en los deportes como su padre, el mismísimo Clark Kent –El mejor jugador de fútbol en el país.-. Nos hicimos muy bueno amigos en un par de horas.

"Es aquí." Señale la casa. "La pase muy bien. Gracias por no permitir que haga una locura." Mire hacia abajo y corrí un mechón de mi pelo que impedía mi visión.

"No hay problema. Espero verte pronto." Antes de que se vaya intercambiamos nuestros números celulares y prometimos hablarnos. Si el no me llamaba, _lo iba a hacer yo.  
_

Camine hacia la entrada mientras veía como se el se iba alejando.

"Ojala esto se vuelva a repetir." Susurre. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una pelinegra sentada en el sillón del living. No lucia nada feliz.

"¿Así tratas a tu mejor amiga? ¿Te parece bien dejarla olvidada por mas de dos horas?"

"Perdón, Zee. Conocí a un chico y…"

"¿Un chico? ¿Estas segura de ser Artemis Lian Crock? Te perdono, pero me vas a tener que contar todo con lujo de detalles."

"No paso nada especial. Simplemente, me invito a salir y listo."

"¿Cómo que nada especial? ¿Y ese peluche?"

"Nada, solo…" Y otra vez fui interrumpida.

"Artemis, volviste ¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuvimos buscando." Se acerco Dick a donde estábamos. Detrás de el venia Wally.

"Salio con un chico, la picarona." Zee le guiño un ojo a Dick. Pero el no sabia que decir, estaba callado, no entiendo el porque, lo mas extraño fue que se volteo a ver a Wally. El silencio nos invadió por unos minutos.

"Seguramente salio contigo por lastima." Y el silencio fue roto y por la persona que menos quería. Me enfade ¿Por qué me decía eso? Por su culpa estaba pasando malos momentos.

"No sabes de lo que hablas, West. La pasamos tan bien que…"

"A nadie le interesa saber sobre tu tonta cita."

"Ya viejo, estas exagerando."

"¿Por qué te la querría contar? Ya se que no te interesa."

"Chicos, me prometieron algo."

"Cállate, Dick. Si no hubieras sugerido ir con las estupidas de la playa no hubiera salido con Súper Boy y no estaríamos discutiendo."

"Súper Boy ¿Qué nombre tonto es ese?"

"Ese nombre tonto se lo puse yo. Significa que me estas diciendo tonta" Se quedo callado, pero no duro mucho.

"Sabes, dejemos esto acá. Diviértete con tu Súper Novio." Se alejo de nosotros, camino hacia la cocina. Tenia ganas de llorar. No estaba segura de porque. Corrí hacía mi habitación y me acosté en la cama.

Las imágenes de hoy pasaban por mi cabeza. La "escena romántica" que pasamos con Wally el día que llegamos, cuando me cargo para tirarme al agua, incluso cuando se fue con las idiotas.

El mar de los sentimientos confusos inundaba mi mente. No era ningún secreto que nosotros siempre peleábamos, pero esas peleas son la mejor parte de nuestra amistad. A excepción de la última.

A pesar de eso había algo más, al menos para mi lo había. Esta pelea acabo con todo. Eso creo yo.

Sentí como abrieron la puerta.

"Wow, esa si que es una bienvenida." Seguía angustiada, pero aun así no podía tratar mal a mi mejor amiga, ella no tenia la culpa de nada.

"Perdona, Zee. Pero el idiota de Kid Mouth me altera."

"Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso." Guardo silencio, estaba pensando detenidamente que decir. Se notaba. "No te preocupes, estuvieron mal los dos. Igual, extrañaba sus peleas." Comenzó a reírse, contagiándome.

"Tu sola sabes alegrarme en momentos malos."

"Ya me conoces, siempre alegrando el día a todos." Examino sus manos. Aunque siempre se mostraba fuerte, yo conocía a la verdadera Zatanna Zatara. "Todavía no me contaste sobre la cita con tu nuevo novio." Puso su mirada picara y sexy que normalmente pone con Dick.

"No es mi novio. Es lindo y me gusta, pero no de esa manera. La salida estuvo genial, nos divertimos mucho pero después me tuve que volver porque recordé que mi mejor amiga vino a alegrarme las vacaciones."

"La gran Zatanna arruinando las citas de los demás, típico." Era obvio que con ese comentario se refería a una cena romántica entre Richard Grayson y Barbara Gordón, la antigua novia.

A Barbara la conocíamos hace bastante, juntas éramos las tres mosqueteras. Eso se rompió en una pijamada party que hicimos a los trece años –Desde ese tiempo y más Zee tiene sentimientos por Dick.- Estábamos jugando a verdad y consecuencia. Era el turno de Zatara y yo tire la bomba que destruiría esa amistad.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, Barbara ya no se juntaba con nosotras. Hablábamos menos, no nos veíamos más, salvo por las clases que compartíamos juntas, nos ignoraba y evitaba siempre que nos cruzábamos. Así paso el tiempo hasta que llegamos a actuar como completas desconocidas. Pero las cosas no salieron mal para ella, después de dos años, comenzó una relación con Dick, la cual destrozo a mi amiga.

Después de eso, comenzó a cambiar. Zee estaba diferente, ya no era la chica tímida de doce años, tenía quince. Fue desarrollando sus atributos femeninos, estaba más alta y su mente era más madura. Salía con los chicos más populares, incluso los rechazaba y los volvía a tener cuando ella quisiera.

Fue aquella tarde de noviembre donde las cosas se enredaron. Nos habíamos juntado los cuatro en mi casa a ver una película. Zatanna, como nunca, había llegado tarde. Recuerdo que cuando llego nos hizo miserables a todos, no era su intención, pero de ser la más energética pasó a la más seca. Le preguntamos que le había pasado y después de pensarlo rompió en llanto y me abrazó. Nos contó que esa mañana discutió con su novio. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos. Repetía que nunca iban a encontrar a alguien que corresponda sus sentimientos, me rompió el corazón verla así. Fue ahí donde Dick metió la pata diciendo "Es un idiota el chico que no te quiera, se esta perdiendo a una hermosa y divertida chica." Ella se altero y comenzó a insultarlo en italiano –Se crió en Venecia durante un par de años.- y fue ahí cuando el se dio cuenta lo que realmente pasaba. Esa noche el tenía una cita con su novia pero no fue porque se había quedado con Zatanna. Desde ahí comienza un maldito triangulo amoroso, típico de novelas, que termino en la separación de Dick y Barbara, pero aún así, el y Zee no estuvieron juntos.

"Apuesto que no lo besaste porque tenías miedo de lo que Wally pensara."

"No nombres a ese idiota." Arroje la almohada contra la puerta. Por un momento había deje de lado mis problemas…pero siempre vuelven.

"Art… ¿te das cuenta que el te quiere?"

"Lo se, nos conocemos desde muy chicos. Algún tipo de cariño me habrá tomado." Me acosté mirando hacía la pared, dándole la espalda a la dueña de los ojos celestes.

"No me refiero al mismo tipo de cariño que tu te refieres. Estoy hablando del amor más haya de la amistad. Tal vez no sepas lo que el siente, pero estoy segura que tu si desarrollaste ese amor por el."

"Ya te dije que no sabia lo que sentía. Hay momentos en que tengo ganas de atropellarlo con un tractor y otros que solo lo quiero cerca mió."

" Aralca al etnem." Toco mi cabeza, era normal que Zee dijera algo raro que nadie entendiera. Su padre hacia lo mismo. Dicen que haciendo eso tus problemas se solucionan, o algo así. Nunca lo cuestione, simplemente le sigo la corriente. "Vamos, no lo niegues, yo se que cuando estas con el sientes nudos en el estomago que se van desatando."

"Si, y después de eso tengo ganas de vomitar por dos horas."

"No hagas como si no tuvieras sentimientos. Todo el mundo se enamora en algún momento. Si no es Wally seguro es el chico que conociste hoy."

"¿Conner?" Me levante y senté en la cama para poder verla a los ojos. "Veamos…" Me puse a pensar en lo que de verdad sentía por el, era un desconocido que parecía como si lo conociera hace años. Que locura. "Conner me gusta de la misma manera que me gustas tu."

"Cuidado ahí, amiga. Ya sabes a quien le pertenece mi corazón." Bromeo.

"No me refiero en ese sentido, tonta. Quiero decir que me gusta como me gustas tu o Dick."

"Estas empeorando las cosas." Soltó risitas y yo la seguí. "Pero, entiendo lo que dices. Como un amigo."

"Exacto, me encantó pasar tiempo con él y es un chico estupendo, pero la atracción que sentí, cuando lo vi por primera vez, fue física y nada más." Estaba siendo sincera, ella siempre me saca el más mínimo secreto.

"¿Y Wally?"

"¿Qué pasa con Kid Mouth?"

"¡Vamos, Artemis! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi."

"De acuerdo." Chasquee la lengua. "Con Wally…" Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar. "No, no pasa nada." Los abrí rápidamente y puse una mirada aburrida.

"Eso no engaña a nadie. Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Recuerda cuando lo viste irse con las zorras o cuando se conocieron la primera vez o su momento mas intimo." Volví a bajar los parpados. Por mi mente pasa el momento en que casi nos besábamos, la fotografía que había sacado de su lindo rostro con pecas.

"¿Qué recordaste que estas tan roja?" Sentí como mis cachetes estaban calientes. Zatanna sacudió mi brazo. "¿Por qué tu mejor amiga no se entera de lo que te pasa con West?"

"Cuando llegamos, casi nos besamos." Solté sin pensar.

"Yo sabía que ahí hay amor." Me abrazo tan fuerte que no podía respirar. "Cuéntame como paso." Al principio intente evadir el tema, fue inútil. Tuve que ceder. Le conté cada detalle, lo que sentí y lo que me hace sentir, lo que pensaba e incluso le hable sobre el momento en la playa. "Esa fue la historia más adorable que escuche." Dijo cuando finalice de contar mi historia.

"Tampoco es para tanto. No paso nada especial."

"¿Nada especial? ¡Casi se besan!" Gritó tan fuerte que hizo eco por toda la casa. Le tape la boca aunque era inútil, las palabras ya habían salido. Espero que no hayan escuchado nada. "Perdón." Dijo más tranquila. Me volví a acostar en la cama, hablar sobre esto me ponía muy nerviosa.

"Da igual, simplemente fue un situación tonta. No significa nada." Saber eso me destruía el alma.

"Oh Artemis, Dale un respiro a tu corazón." Tal vez tenga razón y deba hacerlo. "Ya es tarde, mi habitación es la de al lado. Si quieres algo grita." Se levanto para dirigirse hacía la puerta.

"Zee, espera."

"¿Si?"

"Gracias." Simplemente me sonrió, abrió la puerta y antes que saliera la volví a llamar.

"Zee."

"Art."

"¿Me pasarías mi almohada?" Se rió por el comentario y me la tiro, dándome en la cara.

"Ups… disculpa." Volvió a soltar risitas y por fin salio de mí cuarto.


	5. Everytime

Hola! Perdón por tardar en publicar pero el colegio me tiene prisionera.

Tributo: Sospecho que te gusta THG (dasdasfasf a mi me encanta e.e) Que bueno que te guste! Gracias por el hermoso reviews:3

M.J. West: Es tan rara esa pareja xD! Esperemos que pronto llegue M'gann para reclamar lo que es de ella huehuehuehue :3 Gracias por tu hermoso reviews 3

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC **_

* * *

**Atención este es un aviso para los que vivan en Argentina- .**

Bueno... antes que empiecen a leer quería decir algo que para mi es importante y espero que para ustedes también.

Como seguramente algunos saben en diciembre se va a realizar la "ComiCon" -capaz- en La Rural.

Ese día yo voy a hacer el cosplay -disfraz- de Artemis Crock, y sería realmente genial si alguno quiere disfrazarse conmigo, lograr completar El Equipo, poder hacer parodias o simplemente para ir y echar moco (? Va a ser divertido. PARTY HARD CON LOS DE YOUNG JUSTICE (?

¿Por qué lo publico acá? Soy una forever alone que no tiene amigos que les guste Justicia Joven, así que no conozco a nadie que se anime a colaborar con mi idea, espero que alguien de Arg lea este fic y me saque de mi miseria :c

Sería genial si se copan y harían mi vida más feliz *-* (Ademas que tendría con quien frikiar sobre YJ asdasdasd)

Espero que se animen... Cualquier cosas me pueden agregar a mi facebook: Alejandra Crock  
( . .796774 ) Aún si no es para hacer los cosplay pueden agregarme, no hay problema.

Desde ya... Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esto y **perdón a las personas de otros países si las molesto con este anuncio.**

* * *

_Young Justice no me pertenece pero la historia salio de mi cabeza._

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - Everytime**

Sentí como la luz del día entraba por mi ventaba y chocaba contra mi rostro. Aunque me molesta, no quería separarme de las sabanas, me había quedado toda la noche pensando en lo que hablamos con Zee.

En este momento, mi cabeza es una montaña rusa, lo último que quería era levantarme de mi cama. Pero, era un día hermoso y lo tenía que disfrutar al máximo.

Me saque mi ropa de dormir y la cambie por una blusa blanca y un short azul. Ya casi estaba lista pero faltaba algo.

Antes de bajar me mire en el espejo que había traído. Ahora lo notaba. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, cuando observe cada uno de tus defectos y es ahí cuando note que me estas haciendo la pregunta equivocada. Esa pregunta que todos me hicieron y la estuve esquivando por miedo a no ser correspondida.

Peine mi pelo con el cepillo. De abajo para arriba. Una y otra vez hasta que quedo bien. Cuando termine, me mire otra vez al espejo y puse mi cabello al costado de mi cabeza.

"Creo que te necesito, baby." Confesé, estaba siendo sincera. Por primera vez y tal vez ultima. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de el como necesito el aire para poder respirar. Si, lo quería de la manera que Dick y Zatanna estuvieron insinuado hace años.

Una lágrima comenzó a caer lentamente por mi ojo. Tal vez esta sea la única vez que lo diga tan abiertamente.

Me aleje de mi reflejo y fui hacia la ventana para abrirla. Una ráfaga de viento entro violentamente. Desde donde estoy se puede ver todo. La vista es maravillosa. Todo es tan perfecto. Ya entiendo porque es su lugar favorito. Cerré los ojos y deje que el viento golpee mi rostro. Es relajante.

"Creo que te necesito, Wally." Dije en un susurro. A pesar de la pelea de anoche, necesitaba estar bien con el.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal, como si estuviera corriendo en un maratón. Me apreté el pecho, aunque dudo que con esto pueda pararlo. Creo que me gus…

Me di vuelta y camine hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ignorando todo lo que había pensando estos últimos minutos. Huyendo como una cobarde. Porque eso es lo que soy, una cobarde con miedo a cosas nuevas.

Llegue a la escalera y la baje lentamente. No quería verlo a la cara, no aun. Ya estaba por la mitad cuando siento que alguien me llama.

"¡Artemis! Deja de jugar a las escondidas, no hay nadie." Me tranquilice, por ahora iba a poder evitarlo.

"¡Zee! ¿A dónde se fueron?" Baje rápidamente y fui hacia ella. Estaba sentada en la cocina comiendo de un plato con cereal.

"No me dijeron." Hizo una pausa. "Wally seguía enojado." Metió una cuchara llena de cereales a su boca para después masticarlos.

"Ya veo…sigue enojado." Fui hacia la heladera y saque una botella con jugo de naranja, me serví en un vaso y me senté al lado de mi amiga.

"Si, no hable mucho con el. Sabes que no tenemos ese tipo de confianza." Todavía esta enojado conmigo y tal vez no me vuelva a hablar. Yo debería ser la enojada, el fue el que insinuó que era una tonta. "Oye, no te preocupes, ya se le pasara." Dijo Zee, supongo que me vio desanimada. Tome un trago de mi jugo. Estaba acido pero a la vez dulce, justo como me gustaba. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa? Sabes, ayer llegue y no tuve tiempo para conocer el lugar." Me guiño el ojo e intente sonreírle. Tenia que demostrar que no me importaba.

-o-

Zatanna bajo con la parte de arriba de su bikini y un short. También traía una pelota de volley. Yo solamente me saque mi blusa y me quede con la parte de arriba de mi bikini verde. Tuve que llevar la canasta, las toallas y la sombrilla.-Mi mejor amiga se aprovecha de mí.-

Salimos en dirección a la playa, no tardamos en llegar. Buscamos un buen lugar para dejar las cosas e instalarnos.

El sol ardía, hacia demasiado calor. Prácticamente, somos las únicas en la playa, salvo por un par de muchachos de nuestra edad y otras personas mas grandes.

Saque dos refrescos de la canasta, le pase uno a Zee y me senté sobre la arena. Estaba caliente, pero gracias a la sombra que brindaba nuestra sombrilla se podía soportar.

"Entonces ¿Lo pensaste?" Se sentó al lado mió. Intente evadir esa pregunta, examine el mar que estaba enfrente de nosotras y abrace mis piernas.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿A que me refiero? A Wally y tú. Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¡Artemis Crock, nos conocemos hace años!" Podía pero tenía miedo… Tenía miedo a admitir un sentimiento que no es correspondido.

"Bueno, si lo pones así…"

"¿Si?"

"Si, si pensé en eso."

"¿Y que conclusiones sacaste?"

"Creo que me gusta…" Susurre, pero por su rostro emocionado era obvio que lo escucho.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Al fin lo admitiste! Estoy tan feliz por eso." Estaba gritando como una loca. Ella estaba más emocionada que yo. Es entendible, esta esperando este momento hace mucho.

"¿Ahora que pasara?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, tonta ¿Se lo vas a decir?" Estaba roja como un tomate, de solo imaginarlo ya me ponía nerviosa.

"Claro que no, el no siente lo mismo." Me desanime con lo último. Es verdad que no se lo que el piensa -Comida.- pero estoy segura que no pensaba en mi de esa manera. _Más que amigo. _

Me aferre a mis piernas. Siento que si las suelto me voy a hundir en el agua y nunca me van a poder rescatar.

"Eso no lo sabes." Apoyo su mano en mi hombro. "Para mi el comparte ese mismo sentimiento y tiene miedo de admitirlo." Miedo. El miedo nos perseguía a todos, el miedo estaba ahí siempre, el miedo nunca nos iba a dejar solos. Me fui separando de mis muslos. Estas tenían que ser las vacaciones perfectas. No vacaciones llenas de temores estupidos. "Mejor vamos a jugar un rato. El sol se tranquilizo."

Se levanto, tomo la pelota. Intento hacer unos trucos de basquet, que salieron mal por culpa de la arena. Me reí por verla intentarlo.

"Vamos, debilucha." Camine hacia donde estaba y ella se fue hacia atrás dejando una gran distancia que nos separaba. "A ver si puedes con mi súper saque." Zatanna Zatara era alguien increíble. Me puse en posición para recibir y se la devolví.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes."

"Recién comenzamos, A."

Estuvimos jugando por un rato. Intentamos contar los puntos pero era imposible, nunca se podía ser seria con ella.

"¡Gane!" Agarre la pelota y corrí alrededor de Zee.

"Eso es mentira, todavía no terminamos."

"Por supuesto que si, yo hice la mayoría de los puntos." Me pare enfrente y me burle de ella.

"No es justo, Artemis. Estas haciendo trampa."

"Eso no es verdad."

"Si, lo es. Agarrar la pelota en medio del partido es trampa. Estas descalificada."

"¿Por qué? Mala perdedora."

"Jamás, simplemente soy justa."

"Claro que si." Dije sarcásticamente y rodé mis ojos. Cuando volví a mirarla, ella estaba observando en dirección a la casa. "Oye ¿Qué miras?" Le pregunte, sin voltear a ver.

"El chico de ahí no ha apartado la mirada de ti." Señalo y fue en ese momento que hice lo que no había echo antes.

"¿Dónde?" No lograba notar a nadie más.

"Ahí, al lado del negocio." Y después de un rato pude ver lo mismo que ella. Era Conner. Levante la mano en forma de saludo.

"¿Quién es?"

"El chico de ayer." Se estaba acercando a nosotras, con su mirada fija en la mía.

"Si que es guapo. West tiene una gran competencia." Eso me volvió a la realidad.

"¿Es posible que me guste dos chicos a la vez?" La mire preocupada.

"Ayer me habías dicho que simplemente era una atracción física." Me regaño.

"Creo que es mas que eso." Susurre. Volví a fijar mi vista en el, solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Si que es sexy.

"Pensé que no hacías deportes." Se cruzo de brazos. Vestía con una musculosa blanca que dejaba admirar esos increíbles músculos. Me acerque unos pasos, puse mis brazos sobre mi cadera.

"Veras, mentí. Tenia miedo de impresionarte y que te enamores profundamente de mi." Rayos, ¿Estoy coqueteando? Mátenme antes que diga otra locura.

"Señorita, esta muy mal mentir. Tendrá que ser castigada. No habrá segunda cita para usted."

"Ese parece un castigo para usted y no para mi, sabe que no podría estar sin esta carita." Se estaba acercando más y yo le seguí el juego hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron separados por un hilo de aire.

"En eso puede ser que tenga razón." Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y no querían separarse. Bajo una de sus manos hasta llegar a la mía. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos. La adrenalina estaba corriendo por mis venas. Tenia ganas de hacer miles de cosas que nunca me animaría. El me hacia sentir bien. El me hace olvidar.

"Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Zatanna Zatara. Mejor amiga de Artemis Crock." La voz de Zee se escuchaba molesta. Conner se alejo de mí para ir a saludarla.

"Conner Kent, el gusto es mió." Se volteo a verme con una mirada burlona. Estoy segura que se debe a cuando nos conocimos.

"¿Tu eres el chico de la cita? Eres guapo, no se puede negar." Espero que no diga algo para avergonzarme. "¿Trabajas por aca? ¿O simplemente te dedicas a mirar pervertidamente a la gente?" No podía descifrar su tono de voz. Conner se lo tomo bien. Incluso, se estaba riendo.

"Ahí trabaja mi mejor amigo, si cuenta de algo." Señalo donde antes estaba parado. "Hoy hay una fiesta. Van a venir bandas a tocar en la playa ¿Vienen?"

"¿Podemos traer a nuestros amigos?"

"Seguro. Bueno, no las voy a seguir interrumpiendo. Espero que vayan. Nos vemos." Se fue corriendo, seguramente se sintió incomodo por culpa de Zatanna.

Ahora se venia la charla. Su cara transmitía desaprobación.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunte inocente.

"Acabas de conocerlo. Tu sabes mejor que yo que ese sentimiento es superficial." Estaba demasiado disgustada. Tiene razón. Estoy confundiendo las cosas. "No quiero regañarte, solo quiero que notes como son las cosas." Guardo nuestras cosas en la canasta y cerro la sombrilla. "Simplemente, piénsalo bien. _Wally te quiere mas de lo que crees._"


	6. Can't fight this feelling

Capitulo 6-Can't fight this feeling

La tarde se había pasado volando. Los regaños de Zatanna Zatara no habían cesado desde que llegamos de la playa. Era obvio el porque, mi situación era la misma que la de BarbaraxDickxZatanna, claro que eso era aún peor, Grayson conocía ha ambas desde que nació, yo conocí a Súper Boy hace un par de días y ya creía tener sentimientos más profundos a una amistad.

Estaba confundiendo amar con atracción, eso estaba claro. Nadie se puede enamorar de un día para el otro, me repetía mi amiga.

La manera que me equivocaba era impresionante. Por suerte tengo una gran amiga que me ayuda a darme cuenta de ellos. Aunque desearía tener a mi madre.

Acomodo la cadena que llevo en el cuello, tiene una A, desde muy pequeña. Ollie me contó que mi madre me la regaló cuando nací y que ella decía que ese collar era especial y esperaba que cuando yo lo viera recuerde que también lo soy. Murió cuando tenía dos años. No recuerdo muchas cosas de ella. Siempre que lo llevo puesto siento que estas acá. _Conmigo._

De igual manera, no me puedo quejar. Siempre tuve a Dinah que es como mi madre. Pero aun así, este tipo de momentos hubieran sido diferentes si la tuviera. O tal vez no y hubiera sido una adolescente que no le gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas con sus padres.

Richard y Barbara me entendían perfectamente, ya que sus madres también fallecieron cuando eran recién nacidos. Con Zee compartíamos un sentimiento parecido, su madre había desaparecido cuando ella tenía seis años. Dinah nos consolaba a las tres –Barbara- en las noches que nos quedábamos en mi casa. Sería una gran madre.

* * *

Agarro la musculosa blanca, que había dejado sobre mi cama, para después poder ponerme el jardinero negro que Dinah me regalo antes de venir. Recojo mi pelo en una coleta y me pongo un poco de perfume.

Cuando por fin siento que estoy lista, salgo de mi habitación para ir a buscar a Zatanna. No me impresiono que todavía no este preparada. Seguramente, no sabe que ponerse. Al contrario de Zee, nunca fui de esas chicas que se preocupa por estar perfectas a la hora de salir. No me paso horas maquillándome y uso lo primero que encuentro. Prefiero la belleza natural. –Si así se le puede llamar.-

Me quedo esperando afuera de la puerta. Supuestamente ella, nadie la puede ver antes de salir, si lo hacen pueden arruinar su suerte. Una vez le cuestione el porque pensaba eso y le dije que eso solo pasaba con las mujeres que están a punto de casarse. No me hablo por una semana tuve que regalarle un kilo de helado para que me perdone. Según ella "la había llamado loca y había herido sus sentimientos". _Entendí que ese tema no se toca_. Me senté en el suelo esperando a que saliera.

"Stripped to the waist we fall into the river." Comencé a cantar para que el tiempo pase más rápido. "Cover your eyes so you don't know the secrets." Esto va a llevarnos mucho tiempo. "I've been trying to hide we held our breath." Igual, ya estaba acostumbrada a terminar esperándola. "To see our names are written on the wreck of '86. That was the year I know the pain was over." La puerta se abrió para poder dejar pasar a mi amiga. Llevaba un vestido de playa celeste que combinaba con sus ojos. Ni muy largo ni muy corto, arriba de las rodillas.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Me pregunto.

"Perfecto." Le conteste. "Sabes, se nos hizo tarde."

"Artemis, es una fiestas. Se puede llegar a cualquier hora."

"Solo digo…"

"Tranquilízate y diviértete." Fuimos hacia la cocina donde estaba Dick esperándonos. No se había molestado en "producirse". Solo llevaba una bermuda, una remera y sus típicas gafas de sol.

"¿Listas?" Nos pregunto mientras se paraba enfrente de Zee.

"Si, disculpa."

"No hay problema." Sus miradas chocaban, era una escena muy romántica. Recién ahora me doy cuenta que Dick esta más alto, no mucho pero logro alcanzar a Zee. "Luces hermosa."

"Gracias…tu también lo estas." No sabía si interrumpir, o sacar una foto para luego molestarlos.-Creo que si hago eso ya no sería Artemis Crock sería una mala copia de Richard Grayson.- Se notaba que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Sin darme cuenta empecé a toser.- Juro que no fue apropósito.-

"Creo que ya tenemos que ir o van a comenzar la fiesta sin nosotros." Me sorprende demasiado que no hayan continuado con su cotidiano coqueteo. Tal vez estén pensando en algo más serio que eso.

"Seguro."

Salimos de nuestra casa los tres, si tres, Wally no había aceptado venir cuando se entero quien nos invito. Algo muy infantil de su parte. No conocía a Conner para juzgarlo tanto. Pero claro, nadie le iba a rogar que viniera. Si se quería quedar solo no nos íbamos a oponer.

-00-00

Estaba muy oscuro, me daba miedo pisar un sapo o serpiente. Tengo escalofríos con solo pensarlo.

"Sácate los anteojos, es imposible que puedas ver bien con ellos." Le regaño Zee.

"No lo es para mi."

"Te vas a quedar ciego por forzar la vista."

"Estoy acostumbrado, Z. No te preocupes." La oscuridad no me dejaba ver bien, pero aún así, lograba admirar como la sombra de Grayson colocaba su brazo sobro los hombros de Zatarra. _RobTanna._ A mi parecer, la combinación perfecta. Claro que ninguno de los dos se anima a dar el siguiente paso.

Ahora que lo pienso, le prometí a Ollie que lo llamaría antes de salir. Seguramente, debe estar imaginándose cualquier cosa, como que nos secuestraron o nos robaron o incluso que un ovni nos rapto. El y sus dramas.

Miro en dirección a la casa, aún se pueden ver las luces encendidas. No estoy tan lejos.  
Para la mala suerte de mis amigos voy a volver a arruinar su momento romántico.

"Chicos, tengo que volver a casa y hacer una llamada." Se detuvieron al instante que escucharon mi voz. Apuesto a que estaban avergonzados.

"Claro, te acompañamos." Hablo Richard Grayson.

"No le veo problema ir sola, la casa esta cerca y conozco el camino hacia la playa."

"¿Estas segura, Art?" Esa fue Zee.

"Cien por ciento segura. Adelántense, yo los alcanzo en un rato."

"De acuerdo, cualquier cosa llámanos al celular." Asentí con la cabeza y camine hacia la casa.

Tenía mucho más miedo que antes, esta vez estaba yendo sola. Agradezco que simplemente esté a un par de pasos. Si no fuera por los insectos y animales que deben estar escondidos, sería perfecto para caminar con tu pareja. Claro que mis amigos no le tienen miedo a esas cosas, deben de estar en su mejor momento. Zatanna me lo podrá agradecer después. Conociéndolos, todavía, no deben de saber de que hablar. _Tan adorables.  
_  
Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la entrada dispuesta a pasar. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, para dirigirme a mi habitación, donde busque mi celular durante un tiempo largo, hasta que por fin logre encontrarlo debajo de la cama. Marque el número de nuestra casa en Gotham City y espere unos segundos hasta que me atendieron.

"¿Ollie?"

"¡Artemis! Estuve esperando tu llamada desde temprano."

"Lo siento, se me olvido por completo."

"Estaba preocupado, me imagine muchas cosas feas." Drama queen, claro, por eso se llama Oliver Queen. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

"No paso nada, ya te dije se me olvido."

"Espero que estos últimos 3 días no se te olvide llamar, jovencita."

"Claro que no. Simplemente fue una vez. Estoy bien, ahora nos estamos por ir con los chicos a una fiesta en la playa."

"Hoy lo dejare pasar. La próxima Dinah no me detendrá e iré a buscarte." Que Dios bendiga a la gran Dinah y sus poderes de manipulación. "Pásala bien, voy esperar tus llamados."

"De acuerdo. Hablamos luego. Besos."

"Te quiero, Arty."

"Yo también, tío." En realidad, Oliver no es mi tío de sangre. Mi madre fue adoptada por su familia, lo que los convertía en hermanos. Al principio, Ollie estaba celoso de ella, creía que se estaba robando la atención de todos, pero más tarde se dio cuenta que no era así y comenzó a ser sobre protector. Tras la muerta de ella, el no dudo en cuidarme como si fuera su hija, ya que _yo no contaba con mi verdadero padre._

Guarde el celular en uno de mis bolsillos, volví a hacer el recorrido de antes hasta quedar afuera. No pude dar ni un paso y ya sentía alguien observándome.

"¿Todavía no te has ido a tu gran fiesta?" Pregunto uno voz que obviamente conocía.

"Estoy yendo." Respondí secamente.

"Diviértete." Note una pizca de sarcasmo. Eso me enfadaba. El podría ir con nosotros, pero no, no quería. Ni siquiera entiendo porque no quiere venir. Impulsivamente, me di medía vuelta y lo busque con la mirada hasta encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en el comienzo de los escalones ¿Por qué no lo vi cuando salí?

"No comprendo por que no quieres venir." Fui directa. Tardo en responder. Los segundos parecían horas. "Simplemente di algo." Le reclame, no me gustaba no lograr comprenderlo. Normalmente, el es un libro abierto. Todo lo contrario a mí.

De pronto se paro y camino hacia donde estaba hasta que estuvimos frente a frente. Aun en lo más oscuro se podían apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes. _Cuando los miraba me sentía en otro lugar y eso es bueno._

No podía articular palabras y mi mente no cooperaba. Miles de pensamientos se cruzaban. Ninguno tenía una teoría perfecta de la actitud de Wally.

Mientras que mi mente se enredaba, mi corazón y mi sangre estaban a toda marcha. No tomaban descanso, iban cada vez más rápido.

En mi estomago sentía nudos desatándose y atándose. Tal vez a esto se refieren con _mariposas en el estomago._ Eso significaría que…

Claro que eso no es posible, esta bien. Se lo había dicho a mi mejor amiga, peor podía estar confundiendo las cosas como con Conner ¿No?

Se acercaba cada vez más, prácticamente, no había distancia alguna que nos separe. Una parte de mi quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y preguntarle ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera? mientras que la otra quería abrazarlo e incluso… o eso no… _besarlo._

¿Estaba conciente de lo que pensaba? ¿De verdad quería besar al chico que a los diez años me había puesto una rana en la cabeza y por culpa de eso desde ese día le tengo fobia a los anfibios? Claramente, estaba volviendo a confundir todo.

Coloco dulcemente su mano sobre mi rostro. Se sentía tan bien, me brindaba tanto calor de amor. Tal vez tenía algo en la cara y el lo quería quitar. Pero ¿Por qué no la apartaba?

Si no dice algo voy a golpearlo.

Intentaba articular palabras que no se formaban. Esto es angustiante y molesto. Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ahora. Que vengan de el y sean sinceras. Que me explique esto y los otros momentos que para mi fueron importantes. Después de mucho esperar, por fin pudo soltar algo que no pude escuchar. Se dio cuenta y lo volvió a repetir pero esta vez más alto y seguro.

"Te quiero."

Y mi mundo se estaba derrumbando, había dicho las palabras que nunca creí escucharlo decir en la vida. Ya no puedo luchar con estos sentimientos. Porque aunque quiera negarlo, yo también siento lo mismo y tal vez más.

_Estoy enamorada de Wally West.  
_


	7. Lucky

Helloooow! Creo que no actualizo hace dos semanas... well, sorry. Estuve sin imaginación, no me agrado mucho como termino, lo hice demasiado corto y casi todo es sobre los sentimientos de la histérica de Art DDDDDDDDD: esa mujer me saca de mis casillas (?

Vanina: Yo también los amo *-*

M.J. West: Estamos en la misma situación, malditos estudios (? Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, aunque es cortito :_ vos también besito :3

Tributo: Muchas gracias, me encanta que te este gustando ;3

Ruphaay: I love ur reviews, me pareció raro que no me hayas comentado los anteriores, te extrañaba :c *sonidito de violin* ok, no x3 Muchaaas graciaaaaaas3 Espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

TheWestCrock: Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias :3! tus palabras me emocionan a seguir escribiendo *-* Espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo. :D

Para todas las personas que leen mi fic MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, perdón por este cap tan corto y pobre : Les prometo que el próximo sera mejor y si puedo lo voy a subir mañana o pronto... GRACIAS :3

* * *

**Mensaje que nada que ver (? **

Bueno, ya había escrito sobre el tema de hacer cosplay del equipo... todavía no se confirmo donde se hara la Comic-Con o que día exactamente, pero lo seguro es que sera en diciembre.

Cualquier cosas agregenme a mi facebook Alejandra Crock (Spitfire) Tengo una foto de Nicolas Cage con el vestido de la Cenicienta. (Si soy muy normal huehuehuehue.) Perdón si no contesto al instante, si no lo hago es porque estoy en el cole o mi celu esta en las manos de mi duende.

Si no lo hacemos para la Con podemos para alguna convencion de anime, como las Jigokus que se hacen una vez al mes, o para el Anime friends (Aunque en este no estoy segura, creo que voy a ir vestida de Rigby.) O de ultima, no es necesario eso, podemos organizar un evento en facebook con todas las personas que se animen y planear una salida e ir al Mac/Burger/Starbucks-Super hipster xd-/ O al obelisco, la idea es estar los chicos de YJ y echar moco, hacer tonterias y filmarlas o lo que sea, pasar el rato y frikiar. LO QUE SEA. xD

Se que no es facil hacer un cosplay por eso pensaba organizarlo para el evento de diciembre. COPENSEN AMENEMEN ODIENMEN (Sorry sorry, me gusta agregar N en donde no van e.e)

Espero que se anime más gente, nada eso xD besosssosososososoosossosososos

* * *

_YJ no me pertenece, la trama de esta novela si._

* * *

Capitulo 7- Lucky

"Hey, Arty ¿Me escuchaste?" Todavía tenía su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla. El había dicho algo importante y yo había quedado con la mandíbula en el suelo sin saber que decir al respecto. Quería soltar muchas frases que había leído en libro pero no sabía cual de todas sería la indicada.

Si fuera menos yo y más como Zatanna lo besaría pero no, yo no soy así. Raras veces demuestro mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me encantaría gritar al viento que correspondía sus sentimientos, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

¡Vamos Artemis Crock! Debes decir algo para que Wally te deje de mirar con esa cara de susto ¿Pero cuales son las palabras precisas en momentos como este?

"¿Cómo?" ¡Bien, cerebro! Es lo mejor que has soltado estos dieciséis años.

"¿Cómo?" Repitió y se puso a pensar.

"No estas obligado a responder. No tiene importancia." ¿No tiene importancia? Jamás ganarías un premio con esa actuación de "no me interesa".

"Bueno. Nunca me lo habían preguntado."

"¿Otras chicas?" Lo golpee en el hombre. Declaraba sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo hablaba de sus antiguos amores.

"¿Celosa?" Arqueo la ceja. Maldito idiota, juega con mi tonto corazón.

"Simplemente responde." Desvíe la vista. Apuesto a que estaba roja como un tomate. Me había puesto por primera vez celosa por un chico. Malditas hormonas.

Soltó una risita casi inaudible. Era tierno, me daba ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Pero no, tengo que oprimir ese impulso.

"Simplemente." Hizo una breve pausa para tomar mis manos. _"Soy afortunado por estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga."_

"¿Y cómo estas seguro que lo estas?"

"Otra pregunta difícil. Lo se, cuando estoy contigo tengo ganas de correr hasta Paris o más lejos. Eres esa persona que me hace darme cuenta de mis errores y, aunque es jodidamente molesto, me encanta. No puedo darte una razón de porque te quiero, solo lo se."

"Wally, eso sonó bien." Se volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Volví a cuestionarme que decir o como actuar. Tal vez si no hallaba las palabras correctas el se arrepentiría de todo lo que me había dicho. Todo sería mas fácil si hubiera escuchado a Barbara y Zee cuando parloteaban sobre este tipo de cosas.

"Art, no te sientas obligada a decir algo que no sientes." ¡Viva yo! Había arruinado todo si no decía algo en ese preciso instante. Aparto sus manos, fue muy rápido, ni siquiera me lo esperaba. Las necesitaba, lo necesitaba.

"¡No!" Sin darme cuenta lo dije demasiado alto. "No se que decir."

"Se sincera."

_Se sincera._ Parecía fácil pero no. Si lo era, el mundo iba a tragarme viva de la vergüenza, y si no lo era, iba a perderlo, el iba a encontrar a una chica que no tema decir lo que en verdad piensa, van a comprar una bella casa, adoptaran un hermoso pitbull, tendrán hijos pelirrojos y pecosos llamados Max y Verónica y vivirán felices por siempre. En cambio, yo, viviré con seis gatos y un trabajo que odio ¿Cuál es la mejor opción? ¿Orgullo o Amor?

En momentos como este, me encantaría tener una albóndiga mágica que me de las respuestas "correctas". Aun que la maquina podría llegar a responder "Tal vez" ¿Qué pasaría? Volvería a preguntar ¿Y si la respuesta era la misma? La decisión es mía, no de la maquina. Aun que sería genial, no podría esconderme detrás de ella. Por eso lo tenía que pensar muy bien. Aclarar ideas.

Pero ¿y si es una mala broma? Dick pudo haber apostado un paquete de papas fritas y West acepto ¿Podría ser peor? Claro que si. Podría llevarnos una ola gigante y no volvernos a ver. Eso si que sería horrible.

¿Por qué es tan difícil decir lo correcto? Aunque estaba el "Déjame pensarlo." Pero no serviría, el no me pidió ser la novia…

Saber que no lo hizo me entristece… Pero si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera parecido raro.

Tranquila, todo a su debido momento. Estoy actuando como Oliver.

Ya no importa nada ni nadie, solo Wally y yo. No importa si es una broma, voy a confesarle la verdad y no me voy a arrepentir después.

Y aunque no sepa como expresarme hablando, voy a demostrárselo de otra manera.

Por eso, antes de actuar, lo veo fijamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto adoro, respiro profundo, me acerco hasta chocar nuestros cuerpo y lo abrazo.

Cierro mis ojos y escondo mi cabeza en su torso. Me doy cuenta que se sorprende por unos segundos, pero después hace lo mismo.

Perfecto.

"Yo… siento lo mismo." Aun me mantenía en la misma posición. Estar de esta manera con el me daba valor. "Te quiero." Me alejo de el, contra mi voluntad. Otra vez, nuestras miradas estaban chocando.

Beso mi frente de la manera más tierna que alguien se puede imaginar.

* * *

Les dije muy corto. Besos. los amooooo easdaddasdasd


	8. Smile (Once upon a time)

pipes: Demasiadamente los amo *-* /Gracias por comentar/

M.J. West: *Corre en cámara lenta y la abraza* Yo también, ven pa' aka sfasffsfasfasfasfas Lo se, el colegio me tiene secuestrada con todas esas cosas feas que dan :c  
Lo había escrito un sábado y lo deje por una semana, cuando quise continuarlo ya no estaba la misma inspiración de ese día (Culpen a mis padres que me obligan a ir a la casa de mis tíos...ok no...) D: I love youu too and yours reviews *3*  
Si, lo se... de vez en cuando leo algunos en ingles (Cuando tengo ganas de traducir o cuando en Tumblr sale un super one-shot de Spitfire salvaje asdasdasf) pero aun así son pocos los que hay, necesitamos que más personas se unan a este fantástico fandom x3!  
Gracias por dejar tus hermosos comentarios, besitos para ti titititi :3  
PD: (Vi tu información y...OH POR DIOS SOS LA ESCRITORA DE LET'S MOVE! y NON STOP SUMMER! TE AMO MUJER x3 TUS HISTORIAS SON GENIALES... no las comento porque no se usar muy bien esto -no es escusa pero asfjkafnkajsnaksfnakf sorry-...Espero que actualices! D: encima nos gusta casi las mismas cosas... CÁSATE CONMIGO! okey no sfkjasnfkasnfkjanfkafn xDDDDDDDD)

TheWestCrock: ¡Tu hermoso reviews me inspiro a escribir este capitulo que es un poquito más largo que el anterior! Gracias por eso *-*  
¡OH MY GUSH ME HAS DESCUBIERTO D:! Si, me encanta... estas semanas fueron las peores... pero bueno... así es la vida... *Se va a llorar a un rincón*  
Si, la mayoría de los títulos son inspirados en los covers y otros en la canción original x3  
Cuidate, gracias... besoteeeeee :3

Bueno...** INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE...** Este fanfic va a tener 3 partes, esta sería la primera y ya faltan pocos capítulos para que llegue a su fin... espero que les este gustando como va quedando...  
Puede ser que, cuando esta parte termine, lo suspenda por un tiempo. No por mucho simplemente hasta que tenga un par de capítulos armados.

Lean, y si quieren dejen esos hermosos reviews que tanto adoro :3

Gracias por leer mi historia

* * *

_YJ no me pertenece, pero esta historia salio de mi cabeza. _

* * *

**Capitulo 8- Smile (Once upon a time) **

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa tonta fiesta en la playa?"

"¡Wally!"

"Vamos, Art. Seguramente debe ser muy aburrida y sin comida." Sonaba como un chico de siete años, era demasiado tierno pero a su vez molesto. Solo el podía causar eso en mi, molestia y ternura.

Lo tome de la mano y comencé a caminar hacía la playa. Esta vez iba a ignorarlo, no lo iba a regañar por esas cosas que normalmente me molestan. Esta noche iba a terminar bien, sin ninguna discusión.

Seguimos el camino sin decir nada, no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrarío. Su mano se sentía calida, era genial tener nuestros dedos entre lazados. Por fin me había sacado un peso de encima, confesar lo que uno siente es mil veces mejor que ocultarlos y negarlos. Estoy sonando como una tonta cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo el fue tan adorable y tierno. No voy a olvidar nunca este día.

"Es una pena que en dos días nos vayamos." Me había olvidado de eso. Las vacaciones de verano ya se acababan y teníamos que volver al colegio.

"Cierto, voy a extrañar la playa."

"Podríamos volver el próximo verano."

"Igual, lo extrañare y todavía falta un años entero lleno de evaluaciones y tareas. No creo poder soportarlo." Apretó mi mano.

"Pero esta vez, yo estaré ahí."

"No, apuesto a estar muy concentrado en la competencia de atletismo y jugándole bromas a los profesores."

"Oye, eso no es verdad."

"JA JA JA, Wally, cuando no estas comiendo estas planeando algo para hacer llorar a John Smith." John Smith, también conocido como Tornado Rojo –Por su gran velocidad al hablar y la ridícula corbata que lleva todas las mañanas.- es el profesor de literatura, la materia menos favorita de West. El pobre, siempre que llegaba al aula, se encuentra con situaciones West. Raras veces lograba dar una clase completa, sin interrupciones, siempre era el cumpleaños de alguien que ni siquiera existe o incluso su silla llega a no tener tornillos. En mi opinión, es un gran profesor y amo los libros que nos da para leer.

Wally empezó a reírse por lo que dije, no estaba siendo irónica, logro hacerlo llorar y apuesto que recordó ese día en el que casi hace que un profesor renuncie. Me enfade y solté su mano para seguir el camino.

"¡Vamos, Artemis! Fue muy chistoso. No lo niegues tu también te reías."

"¡Porque no tenía otra opción!"

"¿Estas insinuando que no fue chistoso cuando se cayo el balde de pintura azul sobre el?" Había eliminado esa imagen de mi mente y el la había restaurado. Debía admitirlo, es chistoso. "¡Ves te estas riendo!"

"Eso no es verdad."

"Si lo es, te estoy escuchando."

"¡Basta, Baywatch!" Aunque intentaba evitar reír y seguir caminando, no podía.

"Falta poco para que te unas al lado oscuro conmigo." Imito una risa malvada.

"Cállate." Comencé a caminar, sin darme cuenta que el ya no me seguía.

"Pronto haremos bromas juntos. Ya lo estoy viendo, primero podemos poner pegamento en todas las tizas del colegio, después arruinaremos el baile de graduación, podremos llenar los inodoros del colegio con pirotecnia, va a ser fantástico." Las últimas palabras casi no las pude escuchar, pero no le di mucha importancia, porque desde donde estaba podía ver la playa y el bar del amigo de Super lleno de gente. Había un escenario gigante donde había un grupo de chicos tocando.

"Me dejaste hablando solo." Ignore completamente lo que me dijo.

"Ya llegamos." Seguí admirando la belleza de la naturaleza. "Apuesto que llego más rápido." Comencé a correr a toda velocidad, el tardo bastante en reaccionar.

"No estés tan segura, Crock." Aumente mi velocidad. Eran pocas mis posibilidades de ganarle pero no perdía nada intentando. "Adiós, hermosa." Era imposible alcanzarlo, cuando volví a ver el estaba por entrar entre la multitud de personas, pero no lo hizo, espero a que yo llegara. "Gane, soy un campeón." Levanto los brazos en gesto de victoria. Presumido. Lo golpee con el codo. "¿Eso es lo que gana este campeón?" Me miro a los ojos e hizo un puchero.

Se acerco a mí, la distancia de nuestros cuerpos no existía, empezamos a acercar nuestros rostros lentamente, cerré los ojos y espere a que sus labios aterricen sobre los míos.

"Artemis, Wally han venido." Aplausos a mi mejor amiga. Venía corriendo hacía nosotros, con Dick siguiéndola. "Oh por los Dioses ¿Interrumpo algo?"

"Claro que no, Zatanna." Por supuesto que interrumpes.

"Wally, pensaba que no ibas a venir."

"Viejo, sin Wall-man no hay diversión." West fue con Dick a ver a las bandas tocar. Dejándonos a Zee y a mi solas. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y Zee comenzó.

"Cuéntame todo."

"¿A qué te refieres con todo?"

"¿Me hablas enserio? Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Estoy segura que algo paso entre ustedes." Sinceramente, me gusta hacerla sufrir.

"No paso nada, simplemente cambio de opinión."

"Comprendo, la palabra mejores amigas no significa nada." Camine por donde se habían ido los chicos. "¡Artemis Lian Crock, no me dejes hablando sola!"

"No hay nada para contar." Sufre por arruinar el momento.

"¡Por favor, quiero saber!" Empecé a reírme como una loca. Zatanna era graciosa en ese estado.

"Bueno, te contare. Pero no quiero que hagas un escándalo, lo tienes que prometer." Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Confesó que me quiere."

"¡OH POR LOS DIOSES! ¡OH POR LOS DIOSES!" Estaba gritando como una loca, sabía que esto iba a pasar.

"Zatanna, lo prometiste."

"Lo siento, no me lo esperaba ¡Son tan adorables! ¿Y tu qué le dijiste?"

"Al principio, no estaba segura que decir, pero después fui sincera y le dije que sentía lo mismo."

"Estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Por fin no habrán peleas en nuestra casa." Se seco una lagrima imaginaría. Me pidió que le cuente con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado exactamente, de ves en cuando soltaba unos gritos y saltos de emoción. Le dije que todavía no éramos novios y como me sentía al respecto. Ella supo entenderme.

"Con Grayson estamos en la misma situación. Pensé que hoy me iba a decir lo que de verdad pensaba de mi, pero nada." Su rostro pasó de una sonrisa de felicidad a una de tristeza.

"Hey, ánimos. Ya lo conoces." La abrace. Conozco a Grayson y estoy segura que el no se animara a dar el primer paso.

"Bueno, eso no importa ya. Vamos con los chicos."

"Zee, si importa."

"Lo se, pero no quiero arruinar nuestros últimos días." Se fue caminando, mientras que yo la intentaba seguirla.

"Nunca arruinarías nada. No me molesta escucharte, Zatanna." Le grite a lo que ella volteo violentamente, tenía los ojos llorosos.

"¡Ya no lo aguanto más! Han pasado casi diez años que lo estoy esperando. Diez años que por las noches lloro, diez años en los que me siento totalmente ignorada por él, diez años en los que tengo que fingir una sonrisa, diez años de soportar verlo con otras chicas ¡Ya no lo soporto!" Corrí hacia donde ella estaba y la abrace, odia verla de ese modo, ambos son mis mejores amigos y es difícil este tipo de cosas.

"Estoy aquí contigo, Zee. Te comprendo ¿Crees que es lindo ver como mi mejor amigo destruye a mi mejor amiga por casi diez años?"

"Lo siento tanto, Artemis. Siento que estés en el medio de todo esto."

"No lo sientas. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Sonríe." Me abrazo aún más fuerte.

"Eres la mejor amiga del mundo."

"Lo se, lo se." Ambas comenzamos a reír. Dejo de abrazarme y se arreglo la pintura de ojos que se desparramo por culpa de un par de lágrimas.

"Chicas ¿Esta todo bien?" Zee estaba dándole la espalda a esa voz que ambas conocíamos. Se termino de arreglar el pelo para poder darse vuelta y hablar.

"¡Chico de la playa! Gran fiesta."

"Todo es gracias a él. Yo simplemente invite gente." Señalo al mismo chico que se encarga del bar.

"Kaldur ¿no?" No estaba segura si ese era su nombre, no lo recordaba.

"Si, un gusto conocerlas. Espero que estén disfrutando de todo."

"La estamos pasando fantástico."

"Yo acabo de llegar, pero por ahora esta bien."

"Fantástico ¿Quieren que les traiga algo para tomar?"

"¿Tienen variedad de bebidas?" Pregunto Zee a Kaldur.

"Si quieres puedo mostrarte lo que tenemos y de paso conoces a mi novia."

"Una grandiosa idea." Antes de irse mi amiga me susurro en el oído un "Gracias" y que recuerde que quiero a Wally. Es obvio que lo decía por Conner. Pero ahora no tenía de que preocuparse yo sabía exactamente lo que quería.

"Por un momento pensé que estaba intentando ligar con Zee." Súper empezó a reír por lo que dije. Me sentí una tonta, pero no me importo y me uní a él.

"Kaldur es una anémona. Tardo años en lograr una relación con su novia actual, Rocket."

"Me siento una idiota." Me reí.

"No tienes porque. No lo conoces, y eso hace que tengas muchas expectativas falsas de el. Estoy seguro que si le cuento, se reiría."

"Parece bastante serio."

"Y lo es, es como mi hermano mayor. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí y me apoyo cuando iba a las clases de manejo de la ira." Recordé que me había contado al respecto, peor no porque fue.

"Simplemente por curiosidad... ¿Cómo terminaste ahí?" Fijo su mirada al mar que lucia hermoso gracias a la luz de la luna.

"Es una historia larga."

"Cuando era pequeña nunca nadie me contó historias a la hora de dormir, hoy sería la primera vez. Así que, no me molestaría escucharla."

"Sabes, la banda es increíble, si quieres puedo presentarte a los músicos." Agache la vista. Estaba claro que no quería hablar al respecto.

"Si no quieres, no te obligare."

"No es así. El problema es que nadie entiende."

"Tratare."

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Conner se sentó en la arena y me indico  
que me sentara a su lado y lo hice.

"Bueno… _Había una vez_…"

* * *

¡Espero que le haya gustado! Pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo :D


	9. Whatsername

**Ruphaay****: **Ohmy! Ya te tenía como desaparecida, estaba por llamar a la policía :c! No hay problema, con mi celular pasa lo mismo (Maldita tecnología) Si, hay que darle un par de golpes a Grayson!  
Muchaaaaas gracias kasfklasfmlaksf Igual todavía falta un toque...:3  
Mundana? LOL xD Se el significado, pero ¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO? XD Okey... *sonríe y saluda, sonríe y saluda* (?  
Besooote :3

Camii-SuperMartianObsessed: CHAN CHAN CHAN! MEGAN NO EXISTE (? Mentira... chiste malo...  
Para la mala suerte de todos (? Megan aparece en la segunda parte... faltaran siete(o más) capítulos... PERO PRONTO SALDRA A LA LUZ MUAHAHAHA (? Muchaaaas graciaaaas :D Besoteee y mas deseos :D

ferartemis: Okey... tengo miedo (? D: No me mates Dx! Yo tambien te quiero... aunque me quieras pegar :3 (? muuuuchas gracias, espero que te sigan gustando :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC :D

* * *

**Aclaración...**

Desde el próximo capitulo, la novela va a cambiar de nombre.  
No me acuerdo como le iba a poner -MEMORIA DE POLLO- pero seguramente va a tener el nombre y entre paréntesis "Fast in my car".

¿Por qué? No estaba a gusto con que TODO el fic se llame así.

Como escribi en capítulos anteriores, va a tener tres o partes.

La primera (Esto(?-) se llama: Fast in my car.  
La segunda parte (Faltan 7 o más cap) se llama: Part II  
La tercera y última se llamara: xxxxxxxx -todavía no se xD-

_Gracias._

* * *

_YJ no me pertenece pero la trama de este FF salio de mi cabeza._

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Whatsername**

"Había una vez… recuerdos que desaparecieron."

"¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Como escucho. Lo único que recuerdo de mi infancia es una mujer de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos celestes, lo demás no existe."

"¿Pero no sabes a lo que se debe?" No entendía, no era posible que no existieran fotos o algún mínimo recuerdo.

"No, mi padre nunca habla de eso y fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas."

"Estoy dispuesta a escucharte."

"Cuando pienso en el pasado solo veo imágenes mías vestido de blanco y acostado en una habitación que no conocía. Es realmente desesperante no acordarte de quien eres o lo que eres y lo peor de todo, nadie me decía que pasaba. Pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía ahí, sin respuestas, hasta que un día me dieron el alta. Tenía seis años cuando eso ocurrió ¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo? Me preguntaba los últimos días en el hospital. Creía estar perdido." Se paro en la narración, parecía sufrir al recordar.

"¿Y qué paso?" Pregunte.

"Lex Luthor. Hombre calvo, alto, de unos treinta años de edad en ese momento, y siempre con saco y corbata. El vino a verme antes que me vaya de ese lugar. Decía saber quien era y de donde venía. Al principio, me pareció la llave de mi salida, y por eso no dude en aceptar ir con él cuando me ofreció su ayuda."

"Un mal tipo… ¿eh?"

"Si pero no." Se comenzó a reír por lo que acababa de decir. "No había mentido pero no había sido del todo sincero. Me iba a contar todo a cambio de ciertos favores. Comenzó con actividades pequeñas como robar papeles de un lugar importarte y termino con pedirme que mate a alguien." Quede con la sangre helada cuando dijo lo último, podía estar hablando con un posible asesino.

"Oh…"

"Lo se, la mayoría reacciona así." Se lo escuchaba decepcionado, había sido muy insensible, el confió en mi y yo lo estaba juzgando.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención."

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado." Apoye mi mano sobre su hombro, me sentía demasiado culpable.

"Me gustaría saber como termina este cuento." Ya no estaba observando la playa como antes, ahora me veía a mí.

"A sus ordenes… al principio, los "trabajos", los así sin protestar. Me creía todo lo que me decía y no cuestionaba nada. Pero eso cambio a medida que iba creciendo, mas preguntas venían a mi mente, estaba desesperado por saber todo, pero nunca hallaba la respuesta a nada. Comencé a desquitarme con las personas que me rodeaba o con simple desconocidos que me cruzaba por la calle.  
Todavía recuerdo, con perfección, el día en que me aventure a su oficina y comencé a revisar sus papeles, incluso me acuerdo de la cara que puso cuando me vio haciendo, salía de una reunión de negocios y por eso estaba con uno de sus trajes caros.  
Me cuestiono el porque estaba ahí y perdí la cabeza por eso. Incluso recuerdo a su estúpida abogada que nunca lo dejaba solo, experta en peleas, cuando me aproxime a golpearlo ella lo defendió sin pensarlo dos veces. A los catorce años sucedió eso, siete años bajo su poder. Después de eso nunca más lo vi."

"¿Y que decían los papeles?"

"Solo pude leer un nombre. Clark Kent. Pasaron dos años cuando me anime a buscarlo. Me negó al instante, no iba a permitir que un tonto adolescente se interponga en su carrera. Fue duro esos momentos. Conocí a uno de sus grandes amigos, un tal Bruce Wayne, parecía buen hombre un tanto serio pero aunque quisiera ya no me fiaba de nadie. Claro que el si cumplió lo que prometió, mi padre aceptó hacerse un análisis de sangre, que dio positivo.  
Los primeros años de convivencia eran pésimos, no nos entendíamos. Jamás me anime a confiarle algo, menos aún mis aventuras con Lux, todo lo había dejado en el pasado y eso de algún lado me gustaba. "Ser el nuevo". Pero todo lo bueno dura poco.  
Aunque nunca había pisado un colegio, era muy sabio y eso se lo puedo agradecer a Luthor, que me daba clases de todo lo que necesitara saber. Así que pude entrar a mi último año sin ningún problema.  
Había un maestro que no paraba de acosarme, siempre relacionaba cualquier tipo de problema conmigo. Una noche antes de mi graduación, el se había negado en aprobarme el trimestre, no tenía razones, mis notas eran excelentes, no quiero presumir pero muchos me llamaban genio." Me reí por el comentario, a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado, el seguía sonriendo, era admirable. "Me enfade tanto que fui a buscarlo cuando terminaron las clases. No me pudo dar una explicación razonable, ponía la excusa tonta de que yo no prestaba atención en clases, lo cual era una gran mentira. Lo cuestiones y cuestione hasta que dio su verdadero motivo.  
_Por tu culpa mi hija murió en el hospital_. Recuerdo esas palabras a la perfección, inclusive recuerdo a lo que se refería y no mentía."

"Acaso ¿Le disparaste?"

"Por suerte, no he sostenido un arma en toda mi vida. En una de las "misiones" yo debía dejar sin electricidad un hospital entero, para que los agentes de Luthor se puedan encargar de lo demás."

"Pero ¿cómo se entero tu profesor que fue tu culpa?"

"Me vio, era de mis primeras misiones y lo arruine en el momento que deje que un grupo de personas notaran mi presencia. Aún recuerdo la cara del medico cuando noto que no podía hacer las operaciones." Note como comenzó a golpear la arena con las manos.

"Oye, no es solo tu culpa. Luthor te tenía bajo su poder."

"Me tendría que haber negado. Darme cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando."

"Ya déjalo. Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, cambiaste. Vamos, sígueme contando."

"Después de ver como reacciono me descontrole. No era yo mismo. Toda la furia acumulada escapo. Al pobre hombre le hicieron veinte puntos en la cabeza. Mi padre tubo que pagar mucho dinero para que no me demandara. Así fue como llegue a los centros de control de furia. Al principio, era molesto ir… solo por un simple error… pero con el tiempo me ayudo a superar todo lo demás…" Hizo una pausa para mirar al cielo.

Manteníamos el silencio, ninguno se animaba a romperlo.

"¿Y tu madre?"

"Aún sigo sin saber." No aparto su mirada de donde estaba. Era una hermosa noche, no se podía negar. "Tu turno ¿Tu familia?"

"Hubiera preferido que no preguntaras."

"¿Tan mal?"

"Digamos…" Noto que no quería hablar al respecto y no volvió a insistir. Me sentía culpable, ese chico me había contado todos sus errores del pasado y yo no me animaba  
a hablar sobre los de mi familia. "Mi madre murió cuando yo era bebe. Se pocas cosas sobre ella, tengo varias fotos colgadas en mi habitación, pero aún así, no es lo mismo."

"Ni me lo digas."

"Vivó con mis tíos desde que tengo memoria. Ellos y mis amigos son mi única familia. Siempre están para mi."

"¿Y tu padre?"

"Mi padre… solamente lo vi dos veces, y son recuerdos horribles de los que no quiero hablar." Calle por un momento para después volver a recordar. "Se llevo a mi hermana, Jade, pero ella, a diferencia de él, volvía. La última vez que estuvimos juntas fue hace doce años… Es raro pero, recuerdo su nombre pero no su rostro. Mi cerebro borro por completo esa imagen. Lo cual me agrada, eso hace que duela menos." Suspire. "Supongo que es lo mejor."

"Tal vez. Créeme, se como te sientes."

_"Lo se." Susurre.  
_  
Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. No era incomodo, al contrario era agradable. No había pensado en mi padre hace mucho tiempo.  
Los pocos momentos que estuvimos juntos fueron dolorosos para mí. _Son recuerdos oscuros como el._  
Mejor dejarlos en el olvido. En un lugar donde nadie los pueda encontrar. Pero no es tan fácil, porque son este tipo de charlas las que los reviven.

"Sabes, esto es una fiesta. No podemos estar lamentándonos por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo." Se paro decidido y me tendió el brazo para levantarme.

"Claro. No quiero que seamos los aguafiestas."

"¿Conner Kent un aguafiestas? Jamás." Dijo con orgullo.

-ooo-oo-

Buscamos a los chicos por todas partes, hasta que los encontramos al lado de una fogata enfrente del agua. Todos estaban sentados admirando el paisaje.

"Art, por fin llegas." Grito Zee cuando me vio. "Estábamos por comer los malvaviscos sin ustedes." Me senté junto a ella. Conner fue a sentarse junto a Kaldur y una chica de pelo corto y morocho, tenía varios aros en la oreja, supongo que es la novia.

"Conner ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?" Lo regaño, el se limito a rodar los ojos y contestar secamente.

"Rocket Artemis, Artemis Rocket ¿Feliz?"

"Mucho… Un gusto conocerte Artemis."

"Lo mismo opino." Sonreí. Me agradaba la actitud, de chica ruda, que tenia.

"Artemis ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?" Esta vez fue Wally. Había imitado a la perfección la voz de Rocket, que lo estaba fulminando por con la mirada. Quería reírme, pero el hecho que actué como un niño me sacaba de humor.

"¡Wally!" Lo regañe. Estaba sentado al lado de Santana y Dick, dividiéndolos como si fuera una pared.

"Yo solo quería saber."

"Conner Wally, Wally Conner."

"Yo también quiero saber."

"¡Dick!"

"De acuerdo, solo estoy jugando."

-o-o-o-

Cuando imaginaba este momento, imaginaba una pelea entre Kent y West. Pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario, los chicos se estaban llevando de lo mejor. Parecían un matrimonio que se conocía hace años.

Lo peor de todo ¡NO SE COMO TERMINE SENTADA EN EL MEDIO DE ELLOS!

Antes, Wally era la pared que impedía el amor de Richard y Zatanna, ahora yo era la pared que impedía el amor de Wally y Conner ¡ZEE AYUDA!

"Supeeeeeeey." Hizo énfasis en la e. "Me pasarías otro malvavisco."

"Claro que si, Kiiiiiiid" Hizo énfasis en la i. "Ya es el decimosexto que te comes, no quiero que más tarde te duela el estomago." Por favor, mátenme.

"Oh Supey, que dulce de tu parte. Pero no te preocupes, tengo un estomago resistente."

"Simplemente, te cuido." Okay, esto es el colmo, no voy a quedarme a escuchar a estos tortolos.

Me pare de mi lugar y busque con la mirada a mi mejor amiga. Por mi mala suerte, estaba muy ocupada con Grayson. Tal vez, esta vez, arreglen las cosas.

Me aleje de los tortolitos y fui con Kaldur y Rocket. Esta puede ser mi oportunidad para conocer gente nueva.

"¿Mucho tensión entre ellos?" Me pregunto la morocha.

"Si, demasiado incomodo."

"Ya se les pasara."

"Eso espero, no quiero tener que soportarlos todo el camino." Ambas nos reímos, parecía una chica amigable. "Así que… ¿Hace cuanto están juntos?"

"De novios… déjame pensar… ¿Eran tres años, amor?"

"No, cariño. Son cinco años."

"¡CINCO AÑOS!" Grito. Si esto fuera una caricatura, yo estaría con una gran gota en la cabeza. "Como pasa el tiempo. Juraba que eran menos."

"Si, cariño. Y tres años comprometidos."

"¿Comprometidos?"

"Si, veras, es una historia muy romántica ¿Quieres escucharla?" Más historias…

"Seguro…" Sonreí.

"Nos conocimos en la secundaria. Yo era la chica más popular de la CQ* y el era el nerd del curso. Al principio, solo salía con el para que haga mis exámenes pero todo cambio cuando su mejor amiga, alguien que es preferible no nombrar…"

"Tula…"

"Kaldur, lo prometimos…" Lo reprocho. "Bueno, por esta vez estas perdonado. Como te decía, la persona que no nombramos, se le confeso a mi querido e inocente Kaldur y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que realmente lo quería. Cuando le dije lo que de verdad sentía el no me quiso creer. Los días pasaban y el seguía sin creerme, lo peor de todo no me quería pasar las respuestas de los exámenes…"

"Creía que lo peor era que me puse de novio con Tula."

"Eso también, no me interrumpas… Pero, a pesar de todo, yo no me rendí porque soy una luchadora. Llego el baile de graduación, la persona x se había ido de viaje, el se había quedado solo, sin pareja. Me puse mi vestido más ajustado y lo lleve al baile. Después de eso, cuando todo la media noche…"

"Rocket, estoy seguro que Artemis no quiere saber lo que sigue."

"Te dije que no me interrumpieras… Ahora no recuerdo en que parte me quede… Bueno, no importa. Después de que él dejo a Tula, estuvimos juntos, sus padres no aceptaban nuestra relación, decían que yo era un peligro para ti ¿Lo recuerdas amor? Tu madre casi se muere de un infarto cuando se entera."

"Claro, pero no por nuestra relación, si no porque casi chocas a su gato cuando intentaste estacionar el auto."

"Bueno, esos detalles no importan. La cuestión es la siguiente, todos estaban equivocados sobre mí. Si no me crees, mírame, ahora soy una de las mejores científicas comprometida con el mejor biólogo marino." Abrazo y le dio un tierno beso a Kaldur. "Y tu ¿Tienes novio?"

Si, Wally.

"La verdad, no. Estoy enfocada en mis estudios."

-o-o-o-

Después de terminar con todos los malvaviscos y charlar, demasiado, con Rock y Kaldur, me fui a casa con los chicos.

"Adios, Kiiiid"

"Adios, Supeeeey." Que molestos.

"Wally, te estamos esperando." Lo tire del brazo para que comience a caminar.  
"Adiós, chicos. Nos vemos." Saludo con su mano libre, mientras que caminábamos.

Zee y Dick iba adelante nuestro, caminando de la mano. Esto me huele a amor.

"¿Celosa?"

"¿Yo? Por favor."

"Admítelo, hermosa."

"JA JA JA" Reí sarcástica.

"Bueno, solo quiero que sepas." Se acerco a mi oído provocando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. _"Yo te quiero a ti."_ Susurro y sin que me de cuenta ya se estaba yendo a caminar al lado de Grayson.

* * *

NOTA:

*Perdón, perdón, debía hacer ese chiste malo.

Siempre lo pense, pero cuando fui escribiendo este cap, me di cuenta que es posible que exista el romance entre Clark y Luthor... No? Muy malo? Bueno...


End file.
